Conseqüências De Uma Traição
by NelianeMalfoy
Summary: Molly esconde um segredo e Snape a força contar tudo. Por causa disso a vida de Gina muda drasticamente, fazendo a conhecer um belo e arrogante jovem sonserino. fic Au
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** _Todos os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling e não a mim._

_ -_

_-_

******Conseqüências De Uma Traição**

******  
**

******Capítulo 1: Revelação**

Era uma manhã tempestuosa, quando Gina recebeu uma carta da Hogwarts confirmando sua entrada na escola. Molly estava muito feliz por isso, mas um súbito medo tomou conta de seu ser, quando se lembrou do segredo envolvendo sua pequena filha.

Arthur nunca a perdoaria se soubesse de toda a verdade, se desconfiasse que o pai de sua pequenina, não era ele. Andou de um lado e do outro, unindo as mãos e levando até a boca em sinal de nervosismo.

De repente suas muitas divagações foram interrompidas pelo pio alto de uma coruja acinzentada e com um porte imponente. Esta veio lhe entregar uma carta, que imediatamente olhando do animal para envelope percebeu que se tratava do pai biológico de sua Virginia. Suspirou imaginando o conteúdo que estava escrito, aproximou-se da ave e pegou a correspondência, notou que a coruja não foi embora, pois esperava uma resposta. Abriu a carta e se surpreendeu com seu conteúdo, não esperava isso da parte dele.

-

-

******_Cara Molly, _**

******_Sei que já faz um tempo que não nos falamos para não levantar suspeita sobre aquele fato que aconteceu há anos atrás. Como pai estou preocupado, ela vai entrar em Hogwarts, aonde leciono, queria poder ter um contato com minha filha. Exijo que ela saiba de tudo. Encontre-me na casa dos gritos agora! Precisamos conversar, não agüento mais isso tudo._**

******_Até mais._**

-

-

Sorte sempre estar arrumada antes de tomar o café da manhã, ainda faltava uma hora para seus filhos acordarem e seu marido já tinha saído. Não pensou duas vezes e aparatou no local combinado. Subiu os degraus que levavam ao único quarto do local, abrindo a porta se deparou com seu ex-amante, um caso passageiro, mas que resultou em sérias conseqüências.

O homem de cabelos negros até os ombros e olhos da mesma cor, se virou imediatamente a encarando, parecia preocupado.

– Há quanto tempo! – Sibilou o professor, cruzando os braços.

– Severus você nunca muda mesmo, sempre quer tudo do seu jeito – Caminhou em direção a ele.

– Você não reclamava quando estávamos juntos – Falou com sarcasmo.

– Nem vou comentar! Agora que negócio é esse de querer que eu conte o nosso segredo? – Sussurrou indignada.

– Eu tenho direito, você sabe disso. Não quero saber, quero que você conte a nossa filha a verdade e quero vê-la depois – Exigiu impaciente.

– Não posso! Arthur nunca vai me perdoar se souber da verdade, Gina nunca irá guardar segredo – Justificou desolada.

– Não me interessa! – Murmurou friamente.

– Você vai destruir uma família, será que você não pensa nisso!

– Pensasse isso antes de ir para cama comigo, agora se vire ou prefere que eu mesmo conte a verdade a eles? – Ameaçou a encarando.

– Tudo bem, eu conto. Até amanhã de noite lhe envio uma resposta – Disse isso e aparatou de volta a toca, deixando para trás um Snape muito satisfeito com o resultado da discussão.

Molly estava arrasada com toda a situação. Sua mentira estava prestes a ser descoberta, talvez seu marido a perdoasse. Temia perdê-lo. Voltou-se para o fogão à lenha e começou a preparar o café para os filhos, teria que contar tudo para Gina ainda naquele dia e enfrentar seu esposo à noite.

Enquanto isso, Severus adentrava a Mansão Snape com um ar de alívio por ter resolvido um assunto pendente que lhe tirava o sono. Por mais que relutasse admitir sempre quis criar sua filha, desde que ficara sabendo da existência dela, porém não pôde, porque sua ex-amante implorou que ocultasse a verdade.

Sentia-se tolo por não ter exigido antes que ela contasse o segredo. Sua mãe já estava idosa e ficava exigindo todo o dia que ele fosse buscar sua herdeira. A matriarca soubera da existência da neta desde o inicio, mas na época não cobrara nada, parecia não se importar muito. Fazendo-o concluir que esta teve uma súbita mudança de idéia e atitude.

Atravessou o grande hall decorado em estilo gótico e neoclássico rumando até o grande escritório. Entrou rapidamente no recinto e se atirou em sua poltrona esverdeada preferida, fechando em seguida os olhos.

Inevitavelmente lembrou-se de tudo o que aconteceu anos atrás, em flashes, pelo menos uma coisa boa nasceu de toda aquela aventura amorosa. Pensou levando a mão aos cabelos.

Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que levou um susto quando o elfo doméstico apareceu em sua frente.

– Senhor Snape, o senhor ter visitas! – Guinchou o elfo saltitante.

– Interessante, pensei em não receber visitas hoje. Quem é o visitante? – Perguntou com seu habitual tom gélido.

– Seu afiliado e o pai dele, o senhor Malfoy – Blintizy respondeu ressabiado.

– Blintizy, avise a eles que já vou! – O elfo desapareceu no minuto seguinte e foi dar o recado aos visitantes.

Severus levantou-se e caminhou até a sala principal da casa. Que possuía uma lareira rústica, um tapete persa da tonalidade verde oliva que cobria toda a extensão do chão com pequenos detalhes em ouro, para dar contraste ao ambiente o sofá era branco.

– Lucius e Draco que bom vê-los! O que os trás aqui? – Questionou curioso.

– Padrinho, nós queríamos o convidar para ir ao jogo de quadribol com a gente – Draco respondeu com sua voz arrastada.

– Agora! Quanto tempo falta para começar o jogo? – Tentou parecer interessado para não magoar o afilhado.

– Caro amigo, Severus, o jogo começa daqui cinqüenta minutos – Falou com desdém o loiro com longas madeixas prateadas.

– Então o que estamos esperando, vamos logo – Snape murmurou.

E assim os três sonserinos aparataram no estádio onde aconteceria a partida de quadribol mais falada do ano.

Nesse mesmo momento na toca, Gina e Molly após o café da manhã se dirigiam ao quarto da garota para conversarem.

Virginia estava muito tensa, pois sentiu algo ruim, um aperto no peito indicando que algo iria acontecer, mas não sabia o que. Notou desde que levantou que sua mãe estava agindo de uma forma estranha, percebeu seus olhos vermelhos, como se tivesse chorado.

A seguiu até o dormitório, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma angústia, uma curiosidade também tomava conta de seu ser.

Adentraram o aposento e logo foram sentando-se na ponta da cama. Molly contorcia suas mãos em nervosismo, porque não sabia como começar a contar. Depois de uns minutos de silêncio, resolveu que seria rápida, não poderia desistir agora, melhor ela contanto a verdade do que ele.

– Filha, por favor, não me interrompa quando eu começar. Espero que algum dia você me perdoe! – Uma lágrima caiu de um de seus olhos.

– Tudo bem, mamãe! – Pegou nas mãos da matriarca e a encarou.

– Gininha, nem sei por onde começar. Isso que vou lhe revelar talvez acabe com meu casamento. Arthur não vai me perdoar, só espero que você me compreenda, foi um deslize que cometi há muitos anos, quando Arthur viajou e ficou um mês fora – Suspirou tristemente – Virginia, seu pai biológico não é Arthur!

– O que! Como você pode fazer isso com ele e comigo? – Bufou indignada.

– Calma! Sabia que você iria reagir assim, parece até seu pai – Ergueu-se ficando de costas para sua filha.

– Quem é meu pai? Tenho direito de saber! – Gritou com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Seu pai é Severus Snape, professor de poções de Hogwarts – Sussurrou.

– Por favor, não me diga que é ele, os meus irmãos o odeiam – Jogou-se na cama abraçando o travesseiro.

– Ele é seu pai e quer lhe conhecer – Confessou.

– Quando que você vai contar a verdade ao papai? – Inquiriu nervosa.

– Hoje à noite! – Resmungou saindo do dormitório

Gina estava muito chocada com a revelação, nunca imaginou que sua mãe pudesse ser infiel. Tinha muito medo da reação que seu pai de criação teria, sabia que ele sempre foi pacifico, nunca perdeu o controle, mas nessa situação tudo poderia acontecer.

A noite não demorou a chegar e finalmente a chuva parou e Arthur aparatou em casa, muito cansado, depois de um longo dia exaustivo no ministério da magia. Ao sair do pequeno hall e adentrar na sala sentiu uma pequena tensão no ar, algo estava errado, deduziu.

Caminhou até a cozinha encontrando a esposa terminando de cozinhar. Um pequeno detalhe ao encarar sua amada não passou despercebido. Seus olhos estavam inchados, parecia que tinha chorado o dia inteiro.

Molly ao perceber o olhar fixo e compenetrado de seu marido em sua direção, ficou sem jeito e tentou disfarçar a sua tristeza. Imediatamente fingiu um sorriso, resolvendo em seguida quebrar o silêncio.

– Olá querido! Como foi o trabalho? – Perguntou arrumando a mesa.

– Foi exaustivo, mas não tenho o que reclamar. Eu adoro meu serviço – Sorriu.

– Que bom querido! Me faz um favor, chame os nossos filhos a comida está pronta –Pediu tentando não demonstrar tristeza na voz.

– Está bem – Observou a companheira mais um pouco e subiu as escadas para chamar os filhos.

Dez minutos depois todos estavam reunidos comendo frango assado, bife de suíno feito na chapa acompanhado de batata frita e arroz. Os irmãos de Gina, ali presentes, pareceram não notar a atmosfera tensa que os rodeava, porém a garota notara a piora dela, no momento em que sentou para comer. Seus olhos vaguearam pela mesa, e se focaram no homem que achava que era seu pai até acordar naquela manhã, suspirou melancólica, chamando a atenção dele.

– O que foi filha? Está me parecendo triste. Aconteceu algo? – Inquiriu preocupado.

– Nada, não pai! – Respondeu baixando os olhos e pegando um pequeno pedaço de bife.

– Ela está bem Arthur, deve estar preocupada com as aulas – Tentou explicar a dona de casa.

– Se for somente isso, tudo bem. Filha, não se preocupe tudo vai dar certo.

O término do jantar foi sem maiores conversas entre os membros da família, Rony, Fred, Jorge, Percy e Virginia agradeceram à comida e logo subiram para seus dormitórios para jogar xadrez bruxo. Deixando para trás uma Molly muito angustiada, porque teria que contar a verdade para o esposo. Arthur por sua vez olhou novamente para ela e resolveu perguntar o que estava a incomodando, não gostava que escondessem nada dele. Desde criança perdia a paciência com seus irmãos quando o deixavam fora de algum segredo ou questão importante.

– Molly o que você quer me contar? – Cruzou os braços em inquietação.

– Querido, preciso lhe contar algo muito grave que fiz, não sei se você vai me perdoar! Por favor, vamos ter essa conversa no seu escritório! – Sugeriu secando lágrimas que escorriam por sua face.

– Não deve ser grave, você sempre faz tempestade em copo d'água! Se você prefere assim, me acompanhe – Levantou-se e seguiu até o cômodo embaixo da escada, onde ficava sua pequena sala de leitura.

******Continua**

******-**

******- **

**********_N/A: _**_Essa fic é AU, por isso tem algumas coisas que não condizem com os livros._

_É minha primeira fic de Harry Potter. Por favor, me deixem à opinião sobre o que estão achando. A história no inicio conta como a Gina vai conhecer o verdadeiro pai e conseqüentemente Draco e como vai ser a vida dela depois da revelação. Essa fic tem o intuito de ser Draco e Gina._

**********__****Nota2**:___Muito obrigada Ana e Pri por betarem minha fic._


	2. Conseqüências

**Capitulo 2: Conseqüências.**

Quando o casal entrou no pequeno escritório, que ficava debaixo da escadaria, Molly fez um encantamento anti-som para ninguém ouvir o que ela iria contar. Seria melhor assim, pois temia que seus filhos se revoltassem contra ela, sem que pudesse explicar a situação a eles.

– Vamos, o que lhe perturba tanto? – Perguntou curioso, antes de sentar-se na cadeira forrada com um pano vermelho desbotado, atrás de uma escrivaninha marrom meio-arranhada.

– Arthur, eu vou ser rápida, não agüento mais essa angústia!

– Estou esperando, não precisa ficar desse jeito. Lembre-se que tentarei ser compreensível – Tentou acalmar a esposa.

– Não sei se você vai continuar pensando assim, quando eu contar – Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar – Arthur, se lembra daquela época que você viajou por um mês para resolver assuntos da ordem? Bem naquela época eu me senti muito sozinha com sua ausência, então numa noite enquanto eu visitava a sede da ordem para perguntar quando você voltava. Encontrei somente Snape lá, ele me convidou para beber um wisky de fogo, aceitei, mas passei da conta! Na manhã seguinte, me encontrei num dos cômodos da casa, numa cama de casal com Severus do meu lado, nós tínhamos transado– Olhou aflita, vendo o rosto do marido se contorcer – Não foi somente dessa vez, logo após isso continuamos a nos encontrar durante duas semanas, porque eu me sentia carente e ele era tão carinhoso. Depois disso me veio um peso na consciência e resolvi parar o caso. Você não imagina como fiquei arrependida. Isso não é tudo, após um tempo descobri que estava grávida, o comuniquei sobre a conseqüência daquele caso e pedi para não se intrometer. Snape aceitou minha decisão, porém mudou de idéia e quer que Virgínia fique sabendo que ele é pai dela. – Encostou-se na parede e começou a chorar copiosamente não falando mais nada.

Arthur esperava que sua esposa dissesse que gastou demais ou outra coisa sem importância, mas quando ela começou a relatar o que aconteceu uma fúria subiu a sua cabeça. Tentou se controlar imensamente, não conseguia raciocinar, perdoaria tudo, menos uma traição e uma mentira. Não podia acreditar que sua mulher o traiu com Severus Snape e ainda tinha engravidado dele. Sua princesinha não era seu sangue.

Lágrimas começaram a brotar de sua face, não poderia viver mais sobre o mesmo teto que aquela mulher infiel. Tomou uma decisão que lhe veio em mente naquele momento, mesmo que seus filhos sofressem com isso. Por mais que amasse Molly, não voltaria atrás.

– Agora não adianta ter crises de arrependimento, o que está feito não pode ser mudado – Bufou transtornado.

– Me perdoe! – Sussurrou Molly.

– Pegue suas coisas e suma dessa casa! – Deu um murro na mesa – Agora que sei a verdade, não quero mais olhar na sua cara – Complementou num murmuro.

– Por favor, não faça isso! – Suplicou ao conjugue.

– Pensasse isso antes, agora é tarde demais. Você tem até meia-noite para sair daqui – Falou friamente, num tom que a ruiva nunca ouviu seu marido usar.

– Se eu não concordar? O que você fará? – Questionou entre soluços.

– A proibirei de falar com nossos filhos, conseguirei uma ordem assinada pelo juiz do ministério, que cuida de casos de adultério – Levantou-se e virou de costas.

– Está bem, não quero que meus filhos sofram por minha causa, pelo meu erro.

– Se Gina desejar, ela poderá ficar morando aqui, não a tratarei mal – Disse o ruivo imponente antes de sair do escritório.

Molly enxugou suas lágrimas e imediatamente subiu os degraus que levavam até os quartos, entrou no dormitório da filha sem bater. Reparou que sua caçula estava lendo um livro. Temia uma reação explosiva da garota quando soubesse o que aconteceria.

– Filha, arrume suas coisas em uma mala e desça daqui à uma hora. Contei tudo para Arthur e ele não reagiu muito bem. Sabe, tudo é minha culpa, me desculpe, terei que ir embora dessa casa. E não vou deixá-la aqui, nem que você tenha que morar com Snape – Levou as mãos para tocar a face da menina.

–Para onde você vai? Por que não posso ir junto?– Inquiriu com a voz falha se segurando para não chorar.

– Eu vou morar na casa de campo dos meus pais, eles morreram, e a deixaram para mim. Ela é pequena, menor que essa, só tem quatro cômodos. Um quarto, um banheiro, uma cozinha e uma sala. Escute bem, minha filha, você vai ficar com seu pai biológico – Indagou preocupada.

– Papai não pode fazer isso com você, isso é injusto. Se fosse ele no seu lugar, você teria que aceitar de cabeça baixa. Não concordo com o papai, não quero ficar no mesmo teto de uma pessoa desse jeito, por mais que eu goste dele. – Gritou exaltada.

– Mas ele não enxerga dessa maneira, tente entender! – Abraçou a filha que relutou um pouco no início.

– Eu não aceito isso, mãe! Como ele pode fazer isso com você! Como você vai se sustentar, se nem emprego têm. – Soluçou indignada.

– Filha, por favor, me ouça, aceite morar com Snape, ele aceitará você, não se preocupe sempre que der irei visitá-la – Beijou a testa da garota demonstrando carinho.

– Farei o que me pede mamãe – Sussurrou.

– Emprego, eu poderei arranjar em algum restaurante, como cozinheira ou pegarei roupas para lavar – Assegurou meio-desnorteada.

– E meus irmãos, quando ficaram sabendo?

– Amanhã contarei a eles. Sinto que não vai ser fácil! Vou deixar você arrumando suas coisas, preciso mandar uma coruja avisando Severus.

E assim, Molly saiu do dormitório da filha e desceu até a cozinha, onde escreveu uma carta, em meio de lágrimas, relatando uma parte do ocorrido para seu ex-amante. Procurou Errol, e amarrou o envelope em sua pata, o mandando para o mestre de poções.

Enquanto isso, na Mansão Snape, uma senhora de setenta anos, muito elegante e com os cabelos grisalhos presos em um coque baixo caminhava em direção ao laboratório. Onde seu filho criava novas poções, ela estava muito animada com a notícia que iria conhecer sua neta, porém não sabia quando seria o dia. Ao chegar perto de uma porta de mogno, bateu três vezes.

– Pode entrar mãe – Berrou Severus.

Jenny Snape sem hesitar adentrou majestosamente no lugar, olhou para seu herdeiro e se aproximou.

– Vamos jantar meu filho! Já faz horas que você está enfornado nesse laboratório – Murmurou com desdém.

– Eu gosto de ficar aqui desse jeito, você sabe que adoro o meu trabalho – Respondeu com a voz arrastada.

– Vamos! Odeio comer sozinha – A matriarca confessou, antes de deixar o local, sendo acompanhada pelo professor de hogwarts.

Em menos de quinze minutos cruzaram o enorme salão de atmosfera sombria, pelo seu tom escuro em estilo gótico. Subiram um lance de escadas que levavam ao andar superior, saindo dessa maneira do porão. De repente um elfo doméstico apareceu na frente dos donos da mansão, com uma coruja junto.

– Mestre Snape, carta ser pro senhor! – O mocho piou e estendeu a patinha em direção a Severus, que sem esperar mais, pegou o envelope e leu.

-

-

_Severus, você arruinou minha vida, agora não tem mais volta, contei tudo para Arthur e para Virgínia. Sabe, ele não ficou muito contente, não o culpo, reagiria da mesma forma no lugar dele. Não é isso que quero falar e sim que meu marido me expulsou de casa, não vou deixar Gina com ele. Então, prepare-se, pois ela vai morar com você. Se quiser pode trocar o sobrenome dela e assumir sua paternidade. Não era isso que você queria?_

_A levarei via_ flú_, por favor, autorize a conexão da nossa lareira com a sua, levarei minha princesinha daqui a pouco._

_Molly Weasley_

_-_

_- _

O professor de poções esboçou um meio sorriso, finalmente teria o que tanta desejava desde o início, criaria sua herdeira e a registraria legalmente. Sua fortuna era imensa, pelo menos teria para quem deixá-la caso morresse. Trataria sua filha da melhor maneira possível, ela nunca mais passaria por restrições financeiras novamente.

– Filho, de quem é o bilhete? – Interrogou curiosa, analisando o semblante dele.

– Mãe, minha filha vem morar comigo e poderei registrá-la com meu sobrenome, estou tão feliz! Ela vai chegar daqui a pouco, vamos esperar para jantar! Klinzy arrume o quarto de hospedes, agora! – Ordenou para a elfa que imediatamente foi cumprir a ordem.

– Que felicidade, Severus, vou poder conhecer minha netinha. Que idade ela tem mesmo?

– Onze anos, vai entrar em Hogwarts, daqui a três meses. Setembro já está chegando!

– Vou ensinar um pouco de etiqueta para a minha neta – Falou sonhadora a velha senhora.

– Eu irei ensiná-la todas as matérias de Hogwarts e os conteúdos do primeiro ano, nesses três meses. Pedirei a Dumbledore que faça uma prova com Gina, antes de ela entrar na escola. Se ela acertar 80 do teste, poderá ser efetuada já no segundo ano – Comentou empolgado.

– Ótima idéia meu filho! Vamos até a sala esperar a chegada da minha sucessora.

Severus apenas balançou a cabeça e seguiu sua mãe, não demorou muito para adentrarem na luxuosa sala, decorada com tapetes persas azul-marinho, sofá amarelo ouro e diversos quadros. O recinto possuía um estilo grego-romano que o identificava. Sentaram-se de frente a lareira, discutiram mais alguns assuntos, que nem sentiram o tempo passar, quando de repente um barulho chamou a atenção deles. O mestre poções arregalou os olhos ao perceber que sua filha tinha chego com a mãe, à pequenina era tão magrinha e aquelas roupas que usava não eram dignas de uma Snape.

Era a primeira vez que via sua herdeira, se controlou para não ir abraçá-la. Prometeu nesse momento para si mesmo que tentaria ser um pai atencioso e carinhoso.

Molly observou tudo muito admirada, nunca tinha estado naquele local antes, encarou o professor e sua mãe, pelo que deu de vê, ele era parecido com ela, menos o nariz.

Gina por sua vez, não se sentiu desamparada como imaginou. Motivada por um sentimento de alívio enxugou as lágrimas que molhavam a sua face. Encarou o homem a sua frente e depois olhou para a senhora com madeixas grisalhas que estava ao seu lado. Suspirou tomando coragem e se aproximou deles, sem antes dar um beijo na bochecha de sua mãezinha. Por mais raiva que sentisse da situação, não queria demonstrar, guardaria tudo dentro de si. Se esforçaria ao máximo para que sua nova família a aceitasse.

– Tudo vai ficar bem, não se preocupe – Balbuciou a mulher de cabelos avermelhados.

– Vai ficar aonde, Molly? – Pediu curioso o professor de poções.

– Numa pequena cabana no campo, que herdei dos meus pais.

– Não se preocupe! Nós cuidaremos dela, afinal é uma Snape. Quando quiser vir visitá-la mande uma coruja – Jennny recomendou.

– Já vou indo – Abraçou a menina ternamente, lhe deu um beijo na testa e seguiu até a lareira sem olhar para trás, indo assim para sua nova residência.

– Quer jantar conosco? – Perguntou Severus, para puxar uma conversa.

– Eu já comi – Murmurou a garota desanimada.

– Então que tal uma sobremesa? – Ofereceu colocando o braço no ombro da filha.

– Eu aceito se não for incomodo.

– Não seja tímida comigo, você é minha filha e seus desejos são uma ordem. Quando se sentir pronta pode me chamar de pai – Falou com um tom bem suave.

– Tudo bem! Fico muito feliz em saber disso – Sorriu.

–Me chamo Jenny Snape, mas pode me chamar de vovó quando achar que deve.

– Pode deixar! Eu irei chamar.

– Amanhã cedo iremos ao beco diagonal comprar umas roupas novas para você e também seus materiais da escola. Depois iremos ao ministério arrumar seu sobrenome – Disse Snape, deixando transparecer uma ponta de alegria.

A noite transcorreu excelente, pai e filha aos poucos estavam se entendendo e o medo que Virgínia sentia no início, antes de conhecê-lo, sumira. Pode perceber que ele era bem atencioso e nada mau como todos diziam.

A garota gostou muito de sua avó, naquele primeiro momento. Achou-a simpática e atenciosa, e notou que a velha senhora se esforçava para criar uma relação de harmonia na casa, tentando amenizar os contrastes que havia entre eles. Após se saborear com a sobremesa, a menina resolveu ir para seu novo dormitório, porque se sentia exausta com tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia. Pediu licença a seus parentes de sangue e subiu as escadarias logo atrás de um elfo-doméstico que fazia umas caras engraçadas. Entrando em sua suíte que ficava na terceira porta a esquerda da escadaria, Gina se surpreendeu com o requinte e tamanho do lugar, finalmente teria um banheiro somente para ela, não precisaria dividir com ninguém.

Na manhã seguinte, Virgínia foi acordada por Blintizy, que saltitava de um lado e do outro, tentando chamar a atenção da garota, que não agüentou muito e se levantou. Adentrou no banheiro, tomou um longo banho, em seguida vestiu sua melhor roupa que tinha trazido de casa. Uma calça jeans e uma blusa de manga em tonalidade verde. Penteou o cabelo e desceu os degraus confiante, aproximou-se da mesa, onde Snape e Jenny já estavam a esperando para começarem a comer.

Enquanto passava a manteiga no pão, Severus parou um instante e começou a observar o jeito como sua filha comia. Seus gestos para cortar o alimento, o jeito de pegar a xícara de chá e levar aos lábios. Notou que ela fazia todos os movimentos e gestos parecidos com os que ele fazia, um tímido sorriso brotou em sua face.

Logo após o café, o mestre de poções convidou a herdeira para ir com ele, em certos lugares no beco diagonal, para comprar novas roupas para ela, como também os benditos materiais. Não demorou muito para que uma charrete parasse no portão da mansão. Saindo para o jardim da bela casa, Gina não deixou de perceber o lindo jardim de orquídeas que enfeitavam o quintal da moradia e as rosas ao lado do portão. Subiram rapidamente na carruagem e seguiram até o seu destino.

– Já tem varinha? – Inquiriu o chefe da família.

– Mamãe não comprou para mim ainda! Sabe, dependendo do tipo é muito cara – Suspirou tristemente.

– Não precisa ficar triste, nem que seja a varinha mais cara, eu comprarei para você.

– Obrigada, senhor! – Agradeceu animada.

– Vamos comprar roupas novas também, agora você é uma Snape e não pode andar com roupas surradas.

– Entendo, mas eram as únicas que minha mãe podia comprar.

– Não se preocupe mais com isso, agora você vai ter do bom e do melhor.

Virgínia sorriu e se encostou ao banco, fechando os olhos, sendo observada pelo pai durante toda a trajetória. A pequenina despertou de seu cochilo quando a carruagem brecou, olhou ao redor e viu seu protetor lhe oferecendo a mão para descer da charrete.

Minutos depois, os dois entraram numa loja muito elegante de roupas femininas, compraram várias blusas curtas e de manga, calças, saias, blusas de lã, capas, sapatos, tênis, calçinhas e sutiãs. Saíram do estabelecimento com várias sacolas, que foram diminuídas durante o caminho. Os materiais escolares e a varinha foram comprados em menos de uma hora. Para a surpresa de Gina sua varinha era gêmea da do seu pai. O sonserino não ficou muito impressionado com o fato, pois já esperava por isso.

– Sabia que você ia pegar a varinha gêmea da minha, apesar de você ser parecida mais com sua mãe do que comigo. Seu gênio pelo que pouco observei é parecido com o meu, além do olhar – Falou orgulhoso.

– Creio que sim! Para onde nós vamos agora?

– Para o ministério de magia, preciso modificar sua certidão de nascimento, agora vai constar que sou seu pai – Sussurrou.

A menina não pronunciou mais nenhuma palavra durante a trajetória que seguiram até o ministério. Ao entrarem no enorme prédio, Gina ficou observando tudo temendo um encontro com seu pai de criação. Involuntariamente segurou na mão de Snape a apertando, conseguindo assim ficar mais calma. Esse ato deixou o professor de poções desconcertado.

Subiram os degraus que levavam ao quarto andar no departamento de Modificações de Documentos e Registros de Paternidades. Ao chegarem perto da porta que levava a esse setor, cruzaram com Lucius Malfoy que vinha com um café na mão e que iria adentrar na sua sala de conselheiro do ministro, que ficava quase em frente daquele setor.

Lucius ao reconhecer seu amigo parou imediatamente e o fitou, notando que ele acompanhava uma garotinha que segurava sua mão até o setor de paternidade. Levantou a sobrancelha esquerda confuso com a cena.

– Amigo o que fazes aqui? – Questionou.

– Vim registrar a minha filha – Apontou para a garota de madeixas vermelhas.

– Não sabia que você tinha uma filha, você nunca me contou nada.

– Era segredo, mas agora não é mais, vou registrá-la.

– A propósito, vocês poderiam vir jantar hoje à noite lá em casa? Daí você me contaria tudo sobre esse assunto. Traga a sua mãe junto, minha esposa adora conversar com ela. Acho que o Draco gostaria de conhecer sua filha, creio que ela logo vai entrar em Hogwarts, poderão ser amigos – Terminou de falar, avaliando o semblante do outro comensal.

– Ótimo, iremos! Preciso mesmo desabafar com alguém. Que horas vai ser o jantar?

– Às oito da noite, como sempre – Abriu a porta de seu escritório e entrou sem pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra.

Severus fechou os olhos e suspirou, antes de seguir para o local de registros que estava no momento sem filas. Aproximou-se de um dos funcionários do setor, que o atendeu na hora, o levando para fazer um teste rápido de confirmação da paternidade, Virgínia também fez o mesmo exame. Minutos depois à paternidade estava confirmada e o registro dela fora modificado. Agora se chamaria: Virgínia Snape.

**Continua**

**Nota**: No próximo capítulo, Gina e Draco se conhecem e o tempo passa.

**Agradecimento:**Muito obrigado, Ana Paula, Evangeline, Miaka, Gynny Malfoy, Pri, Chelle Vitoriano, Gisele.M, pelos comentários, vocês me deixaram muito feliz.

**Nota2: **Muito obrigada, Pri e Ana por betarem esse capítulo!


	3. Amigos

**Capítulo 3: Amigos**

**  
**

Pai e filha somente voltaram a Mansão Snape perto de meio-dia. Ao cruzarem a porta principal da moradia, os pacotes que carregavam foram pegos pelos elfos-domésticos, que seguiam as ordens de Jenny. Os servos foram instruídos a levarem todas as sacolas para o dormitório da mais nova integrante da família.

– Me contem como foi o passeio? – Inquiriu curiosa.

– Foi muito bom, vovó – Respondeu à ruivinha sentando-se no sofá.

– Fico feliz que tenha gostado, filha. Agora vá até seu quarto, tome um banho e coloque uma das roupas novas. Depois desça para o almoço – Ordenou Severus contente.

– Licença, eu já volto! – A garota esboçou um meio-sorriso e em seguida deu um beijo no rosto de seu pai, para logo subir saltitante a escadaria.

– Nossa! Você já conquistou sua filha! Fico impressionada – Comentou surpresa.

– Eu prometi para mim mesmo que seria um bom pai.

– Vejo que está conseguindo cumprir sua promessa – Falou meio sarcástica.

– Tem uma coisa que preciso lhe contar. Hoje nós vamos jantar com os Malfoys, encontrei Lucius no ministério e ele nos convidou – O professor de poções relatou sem emoção alguma o fato ocorrido.

– Interessante! Creio que ele quer saber sobre Virgínia, não é?

– Exatamente, porém terei que omitir algumas coisas. Você sabe muito bem porque – Sibilou friamente.

– Entendo! Você tem que tomar cuidado – Colocou a mão sobre a do filho.

Enquanto isso, Gina adentrava no banheiro para tomar um banho relaxante. Depois de vinte minutos, a garota saiu embrulhada em uma toalha verde-musgo e se aproximou do armário. Escolheu um vestido azul que tinha comprado naquela manhã para usar, suspirou feliz pela eficiência dos elfos em guardar as coisas tão rapidamente. Seus devaneios foram interrompidos por pequenas batidas na janela, se virou e deu de cara com uma coruja cinza. Vestiu-se ligeiramente, abriu a vidraça e pegou a carta, o mocho foi embora, sem esperar uma resposta.

Estava ansiosa para saber quem era o remetente, torcia que fosse sua mãe, com as novidades sobre a conversa que tivera com seus irmãos. Abriu a correspondência.

_**Olá, Gininha!**_

_Espero que você esteja bem. Acredito que Severus está se esforçando para ser um bom pai, se caso ele não estiver, me escreva. Você deve estar curiosa sobre a conversa que tive com seus irmãos, o que posso lhe contar é que, Rony, Fred e Jorge ficaram indignados com a notícia. Percy, Gui e Carlinhos, foram mais compreensivos comigo, apesar de ficarem decepcionados. Sobre a decisão de seu pai de me expulsar de casa, contei a seus irmãos, infelizmente Rony, Fred e Jorge apoiaram Arthur, deram razão a ele. Seus outros irmãos prometeram falar com Arthur, para reverter a decisão dele, mesmo achando quase impossível. A cabana que meus pais me deixaram até que é confortável, mesmo sendo pequena. Amanhã sairei à procura de emprego, fiquei sabendo pelo profeta diário, que foi inaugurado um novo restaurante no beco diagonal e que precisam de duas cozinheiras. Disputarei uma das vagas, parece que eles pagam razoavelmente bem. Acho que é só, vê se me escreve contanto as novidades!_

_**Beijos! Com amor, Mamãe.**_

-

-

Nesse mesmo instante, na sala de estar onde Severo e a mãe estavam conversando, apareceu de repente uma elfa-doméstica, avisando que a comida estava pronta.

– Nós já iremos! Winkizy chame a Gina, ela está demorando – A elfa encarou um pouco seu patrão, para em seguida sair na corrida para chamar a garota.

Durante o almoço, Jenny debateu com a neta sobre a roupa que iriam usar para o jantar na casa dos Malfoys. Não deixando de fazer várias recomendações a sua sucessora e como ela deveria se portar diante daquela ocasião.

Enquanto Severus observava a conversa das duas mulheres mais importantes de sua vida, uma pequena preocupação crescia dentro dele. Temia se irritar com as perguntas incômodas que certamente Lucius faria. Teria que ter muito cuidado, pois os dois eram comensais da morte na época em que ele teve o caso com Molly.

O dia passou rapidamente para Snape que já estava ensinando poções do primeiro ano para sua filha. Ela o surpreendeu muito, porque demonstrava habilidade e agilidade quando preparava as três poções que fizeram, prestava atenção e não precisava repetir as explicações, todas as poções a garota acertou, o deixando muito orgulhoso. Gina era muito inteligente. Terminaram de estudar no momento em que notaram a lua já aparecendo no céu. Cada um rumou para sua suíte para se arrumarem para o jantar.

Após quarenta e cinco minutos se arrumando, a família Snape trajava trajes muito elegantes. Jenny usava um vestido longo preto, com um casaquinho, e um coque alto prendia seu cabelo prateado. Virgínia descia a escada vestindo um vestido de alçinha prateado na altura do joelho, prendendo as madeixas num coque baixo e uma gargantilha de pequenos brilhantes enfeitava seu delicado pescoço. Severus por sua vez, trajava sua longa capa preta, combinando com a camisa e calça social da mesma cor.

A família saiu da mansão andando elegantemente até a carruagem que os esperava, adentraram rapidamente, seguindo assim até a Mansão Malfoy.

Nesse mesmo momento, Lucius dava instruções para seu filho na biblioteca de como ele deveria se portar com a filha de Snape. O dono da moradia e seu herdeiro estavam curiosos com a novidade, pois nunca imaginaram que o professor de poções poderia ter uma descendente.

Draco estava muito curioso para conhecer a filha de seu padrinho. Desde que soube da novidade ficava imaginando um rosto para ela. Somente desejava que a garota não tivesse o nariz do mestre de poções. Sentou no sofá de couro preto que ficava na sala de visitas e ficou aguardando os convidados, juntamente com sua mãe, que apesar de não transparecer estava mais curiosa que ele.

Não demorou muito para um dos elfos da casa vir até os patrões, quase tropeçando em seus próprios pés.

– Os convidados chegar, Senhora Malfoy!

– Dotily, traga-os aqui! Agora! Sua incompetente – Rosnou Lucius se aproximando da elfa e lhe dando um chute.

– Perdão, sim! Eu trazer eles aqui – Levantou-se cambaleante a serva e aparatou.

– Calma, querido, não fique nervoso com pequenas coisas – Narcisa aconselhou.

O homem de madeixas loiras apenas cruzou os braços, impaciente, e encostou-se ao batente da porta. Só se desencostou quando pôde avistar a família Snape quase se aproximando do local aonde se encontrava.

– Olá, amigo! Que damas mais bonitas, queiram se sentar – Indicou o sofá onde sua esposa e filho estava.

– Ah! Lucius, sempre galanteador – Falou Jenny sorrindo.

– Draco, essa é Vigínia, minha filha – Apresentou Severus.

– Olá, Virgínia! Pode me chamar de Draco! – O Sonserino apertou a mão da menina.

– Pode me chamar de Gina – Murmurou corando.

– Quer jogar xadrez bruxo? Ganhei um novo do meu pai! – Convidou o rapaz.

– Vamos! – Respondeu entusiasmada – Posso ir? – Pediu ao pai.

– Claro que pode

– Podem ir, quando a comida estiver pronta mando um dos elfos ir chamar vocês – O dono da casa tranqüilizou as crianças.

Draco pegou na mão da convidada e a conduziu até a escada, onde subiram em direção ao quarto dele. Quando já estavam dentro da imensa suíte, Malfoy sentou-se em uma mesinha próxima a janela e tirou o jogo da gaveta. Fez sinal para ela sentar de fronte a ele.

A ruivinha ainda estava pasma com a elegante decoração do local, tudo tinha uma tonalidade de verde, as paredes, os lençóis da cama e cortinas, mas tudo combinava muito bem. De repente lembrou-se que diferente de seus irmãos ele era sonserino e deveria amar essa cor. Uma dúvida cruel a assolou de modo repentino, será que ela iria ser uma sonserina também? Quando o chapéu seletor a selecionasse para uma das casas.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece distante – Perguntou o garoto levantando uma sobrancelha.

– Nada não, só estava pensando em algumas coisas – Disse sentando-se.

– Posso parecer um pouco curioso, porém preciso saber! Quem é sua mãe?

– Molly Weasley – Sussurrou.

– Mas como pode isso? Então quer dizer que sua mãe chifrou o marido! – Arregalou os olhos.

– Minha mãe foi uma adultera, não tenho nada mais a dizer, não gosto de lembrar isso. A coisa boa é que meu pai biológico é uma boa pessoa e estou começando a gostar muito dele – Suspirou.

– Veja pelo lado bom, agora morando com meu padrinho, você vai ter tudo o que quiser. Não irá passar mais necessidades! Sua mãe pelo menos acertou uma coisa na vida! – Calou-se logo em seguida percebendo o semblante dela.

– Meus meio-irmãos odeiam meu pai, quando eu saí de casa eles ainda não sabiam que eu era filha do Snape.

– Não ligue, para reação deles. Acho que seus irmãos vão é ter inveja de você ter um pai como o Snape – Assegurou o loiro.

– Não creio, mas o que é importa é minha opinião sobre ele.

– Pode contar comigo! – Falou terminado de colocar as peças no tabuleiro.

– Obrigado, tomara que eu fique na mesma casa que você.

– Você é uma Snape, com certeza ficará na sonserina – Garantiu o afiliado do professor de poções.

– Agora vamos jogar, senão não vai dar tempo!

Nesse mesmo minuto, na biblioteca do casarão, dois amigos conversavam e tomavam vinho. Lucius, como o esperado, fazia perguntas relacionadas à Virgínia para Severus, este respondeu tudo com muito cuidado. Quando o mestre de poções revelou o nome da mãe para o compadre. Ele teve um ataque de risos.

– O Arthur Weasley é corno, há, há, há, há, há!

– A prova viva desse fato está lá em cima jogando xadrez com seu filho.

– Ele deve ter ficado muito furioso, para expulsar a mulher de casa desse jeito – Comentou sarcástico.

– O bom é que agora, Virgínia tem meu sobrenome e será criada por mim!

– Pelo menos isso! Você dará uma vida melhor para ela.

A conversa seguiu esse ritmo até a janta ficar pronta. Minutos depois quando o banquete já estava servido na mesa, todos se reuniram para cear. Conversas paralelas foram raras, apenas algumas palavras trocadas na hora que se serviam da sobremesa. Depois da refeição os convidados acompanharam os anfitriões, para um das seis salas que a mansão possuía e ficaram conversando trivialidades. O tempo passou que eles nem notaram, só se tocaram do fato quando ouviram as badaladas do relógio que ficava no hall, indicando meia-noite.

– Já é meia-noite, está na hora de irmos – Informou Snape se levantando do sofá.

– Tudo bem, então em outra ocasião nós nos reuniremos em sua mansão – Sugeriu Lucius entusiasmado.

– Ficaremos felizes em recebê-los, em breve mandarei um convite pela coruja – Jenny falou alegremente.

Num canto ali próximo dois jovens conversavam.

– Espero poder lhe ver mais vezes, Draco! – A ruivinha comentou.

– Não esquenta se não nos vermos durante esses três meses. Mandarei-lhe uma coruja ou nos vemos no expresso de hogwarts.

– Essa seleção no colégio me deixa tensa, queria tanto cair na Sonserina ou na Grifinória.

– Fique tranqüila, você irá para a Sonserina!– Sorriu confiante.

– Meus irmãos que não vão gostar disso e nem minha mãe.

– Apenas não se importe.

Severus acompanhado de seu amigo se aproximou da sua herdeira e afiliado. Comunicando a ela que iriam retornar para casa, se despediram cordialmente dos donos da residência e seguiram até a carruagem.

No dia seguinte, Snape retomou as aulas particulares que estava dando a sua filha, com o intuito dela poder cursar o segundo ano, pulando o primeiro. Virgínia não reclamou da rotina pesada e cansativa que ele a impôs, pois queria provar a todos que era capaz. Principalmente não desejava decepcionar seu pai, que acreditava em seu potencial.

Algumas semanas se passaram, indicando a aproximação do início das aulas em Hogwarts.

A evolução da aprendizagem de Gina, durante esse tempo fez com que Severus mandasse uma coruja a Dumbledore. Contando todo o ocorrido e pedindo um teste para sua filha sobre todo o conteúdo do primeiro ano. Não demorou muito para a resposta do diretor do colégio chegar. Foi numa tarde chuvosa que um mocho da instituição de ensino apareceu, bicou a janela chamando a atenção do mestre de poções, que a abriu e pegou a carta. No início ele ficou em dúvida se abria ou não a correspondência, mas a curiosidade o fez ler o pergaminho sem chamar sua herdeira para acompanhá-lo nesse momento.

-

-

_**Caro, Professor Snape,**_

_Fico feliz que tenha uma filha, só fiquei triste de saber quem é a mãe dela, acho que você entende meu ponto de vista, porém isso agora não interessa. Quero lhe informar que aceitarei fazer o teste com Virgínia, cairá toda a matéria do primeiro ano. Se ela acertar 80 da prova poderá cursar o segundo ano. A realização desta será quarta-feira que vem, no período vespertino, a partir das duas da tarde. Desejo-lhes sorte!_

_Até semana que vem!_

_**Alvo Dumbledore – Diretor de Hogwarts.**_

-

-

O mestre poções dobrou o bilhete e seguiu até o laboratório onde Gina estava terminando de estudar feitiços e transfiguração. Ao abrir a porta, se deparou com a ruivinha guardando a varinha e pegando um livro de história da magia, porque já tinha terminado de fazer o que ele tinha pedido nas duas matérias anteriores.

Gina ao perceber a presença de seu pai no local, parou de estudar o livro e o encarou interrogativa.

– Olhe, o diretor vai fazer a prova, quarta que vem – Entregou a carta para a menina, que sorriu e leu rapidamente.

– Que legal, acho que vou conseguir. Não se preocupe pai – Tentou tranqüilizá-lo.

– Só para garantir, amanhã faremos uma prova para testar os seus conhecimentos – Gesticulou sério.

Virgínia apenas assentiu e voltou a ler o livro que estava em suas mãos, sentia-se entusiasmada com o tal teste. Na manhã seguinte como o prometido, ela fez a prova que seu pai lhe deu, e para surpresa dele, acertou 99 do conteúdo de todas as matérias.

-

-

**Continua**

-

-

**Nota:** Muito obrigada pelos comentários **Pri, Vivian Malfoy, ****Sta. Malfoy****, Ana Luiza, Miaka, ****TheBlueMemory****, Ana Paula, Stra. Malfoy. **

**-**

**-**

**Nota2: Muito obrigado, Pri e Ana por betarem esse capítulo.**


	4. O Tempo

**Capítulo 4: O Tempo**

-

A semana passou rapidamente, com aulas puxadas de vôo, no qual a ruiva se saiu muitíssimo bem.

O dia em que Gina faria o teste finalmente tinha chegado. Naquela manhã a herdeira do mestre de poções levantou-se cedo, tomou um caprichado café da manhã junto com sua avó e rumou até o laboratório de seu pai. Estava ansiosa para fazer a prova que seria realizada àquela tarde, se esforçaria ao máximo para passar. Desceu as escadarias, atravessou o grande salão, parando em frente à entrada do laboratório, batendo duas vezes na porta.

– Entre, filha! – Snape falou calmamente.

Virgínia entrou vagarosamente no recinto, e encarou o enorme caldeirão borbulhando um líquido amarelo. Aproximou-se da mesa que ficava no lado esquerdo e sentou-se sendo observada por seu protetor.

– Não precisava levantar tão cedo, o teste é somente à tarde – Murmurou Severus, passando as mãos em uma toalha, se afastando do caldeirão.

– Por mais que eu quisesse dormir, não iria conseguir, estou muito nervosa – Explicou mexendo em um livro que estava em cima da mesa.

Snape se aproximou de seu armário, onde guardava todas as suas poções e de lá tirou um frasco contento um líquido esverdeado, e voltou-se para a filha.

– Tome isto! – Despejou a poção em uma xícara e deu para a herdeira beber.

– O que é isso? – Perguntou curiosa.

– Poção para acalmar os nervos, beba tudo!

– Obrigada, até que tem um gosto bom – Falou sorrindo a garota depois que engoliu o líquido.

E assim a manhã passou, com uma Gina bem mais calma, por causa da poção. E preparada para o grande teste. Apesar de seu pai aparentar tranqüilidade, ela podia notar que ele estava um pouco tenso.

Quando marcou no relógio duas horas em ponto, Virgínia e Severus já se encontravam em Hogwarts na sala do Diretor, conversando com ele os detalhes da prova. Dumbledore estava muito ansioso para aplicar o teste. Pelo que sentiu a ruiva parecia ter a inteligência do pai, pelo pouco que pode notar no diálogo que teve com ela.

– Minha cara, menina! Está preparada? – Alvo ajeitou-se na cadeira.

– Sim, senhor! – Respondeu confiante.

– Bem, agora vá até aquela mesinha ali – Apontou com a mão, uma mesa no canto esquerdo do escritório – Seu exame está lá, você tem duas horas para responder as questões, duas horas para fazer a prova prática de poções, uma hora para transfiguração e o teste de vôo poderá fazer depois.

A garota fez como o diretor disse. Fora até a mesinha e começara a responder as questões. Sentia-se feliz por seu pai tê-la ensinado tão bem. As perguntas estavam muito fáceis. O teste de poção não foi muito diferente, conseguiu acertar todas as poções da prova. Configuração pelo que pouco sabia errou uma questão, porém nada que a fizesse perder muitos pontos. Na hora do teste de vôo, fora muito elogiada pela professora, por realizar o teste com perfeição. Depois de concluído o teste, Dumbledore, com a ajuda dos outros professores corrigiu a prova.

Logo em seguida o velho diretor pôde dar os parabéns a Gina por ela ter consigo passar com um aproveitamento de 90. Deixando Snape muito feliz por sua filha poder pular um ano.

Passou-se um curto tempo após o teste e setembro tinha chegado, juntamente com o início das aulas. Gina estava empolgada com a situação que a esperava, como também o reencontro com seus irmãos e principalmente Draco. Ele a escreveu dando os parabéns quando soube pelo seu padrinho que ela tinha conseguido ingressar no segundo ano.

Seus longos devaneios foram interrompidos pela voz de seu pai, que batia a porta, pedindo se ela já estava pronta.

– Estou sim! – Abriu a porta e desceu a escadaria juntamente com ele até a sala de estar, onde Jenny estava.

– Boa sorte, minha neta! Espero que fique na Sonserina.

– Obrigada, Vovó! – Abraçou a velha senhora ternamente.

– Não se preocupe mãe, tenho certeza que ela ficará na minha casa. Andei conversando com aquele chapéu seletor – Falou sério.

– Ótimo! Creio que você tem que ir. O trem saí daqui a pouco – Lembrou a matriarca.

– A Virgínia não vai de trem, ela vai via flú comigo – Confessou secamente.

– Papai eu queria ir de trem, lá eu iria ver Draco e meus irmãos – Protestou à ruiva.

– Não sei se você vai gostar de ver seus irmãos, eles com certeza iriam falar mal de mim – Alegou o mestre de poções.

– Eu prometi ao Draco que o veria no trem! – Cruzou os braços.

– Você poderá vê-lo todos os dias, já que você vai ficar na mesma casa que ele! Não tente minha paciência, Gina! – Sussurrou friamente.

– Está bem, vamos então – Concordou, não querendo afrontar mais ainda seu pai.

– E mais uma coisa, durante as aulas me chame de "Professor Snape", depois quando terminarem pode me chamar de "pai" – Instruiu cuidadosamente.

– Sim, eu farei o que me pede. Podemos ir, não quero chegar atrasada na minha seleção – Respondeu transparecendo um pouco de irritação. Esse gesto deixou o patriarca surpreso, pois sua herdeira era mais parecida com ele do que imaginava.

– Venha comigo – Pegou na mão da garota e a conduziu até a lareira, com a outra mão jogou o pó de flú na lareira – Hogwarts, Sonserina.

No minuto seguinte, ambos estavam diante do salão comunal da Sonserina. Gina apenas ficou olhando tudo com muito cuidado, estava admirada com o requinte do local. Severus ao ver o olhar de contemplação de sua filha, deu meio-sorriso, sabia que ela iria gostar dali.

– Vai ser aqui que você vai ficar após a seleção.

– Aqui é muito bonito! Como você tem tanta certeza que vou ser selecionada para esta casa? – Inquiriu curiosa.

– Você é uma Snape, e seu gênio é parecido com o meu. Preciso enumerar mais adjetivos? – Indagou divertido.

– Não. Onde você permanece durante a noite?

– Me siga!

Enquanto isso, o trem chegava ao seu destino deixando os alunos perto do colégio. Hagrid e Argo Filc estavam à espera deles para os conduzirem ao grande salão comunal. Draco, como sempre, acompanhado de Crable e Goyle. No outro lado, o trio inseparável cruzava os portões da escola e subia as escadarias, juntamente com os novatos e veteranos.

– Aonde será que está minha irmã? – Cochichou o ruivo para seu amigo, Harry.

– Ela deve ter vindo antes com o Snape.

– Ainda não acredito que aquele seboso é pai da minha irmã, como ela é azarada! – Resmungou Rony incrédulo.

Eles estavam tão absorvidos pela conversa que não repararam que um garoto de olhos cinzentos acompanhava atentamente o que tinham dito. Somente o notaram quando este se intrometeu.

– Acorda! Weasley! Quem é azarado nessa história é você, pelo menos sua irmã não precisa usar roupas de segunda mão e tem um pai que pode bancar as coisas para ela – Falou debochado, provocando risadas de seus colegas sonserinos que o acompanhavam.

– Ora! Malfoy nojento, eu lhe quebro a cara – Tentou pegar o loiro pelo colarinho da roupa, mas fora segurado por Minerva.

– O que é isso? Nada de brigas aqui! – Sussurrou a bruxa da grifinória.

– Nos vemos por aí! – O sonserino declarou, antes de entrar no grande salão e sentar à mesa de sua casa, que já estava cheia.

Harry, Hermione e Rony acompanharam a diretora da Grifinória até sua respectiva mesa, sentaram-se emburrados pelo ocorrido e ficaram procurando Gina por todos os cantos. De repente a ruiva apareceu acompanhada por seu pai e por outros novos alunos que seriam selecionados pelo chapéu seletor, McGonagall, como sempre estava junto.

– Fique tranqüilo Ron, a sua irmã não vai ser selecionada na casa daquelas cobras – A menina de madeixas castanhas tentava acalmar seu amigo.

– Não sei Hermione! Estou com um mau pressentimento.

– Rony, tudo vai dar certo. Ela não pode ter mudado tanto no pouco tempo que ficou com ele – O menino que sobreviveu tentou suavizar o clima tenso.

– Desde pequena ela era diferente de nós – Filosofou Fred.

– Talvez tenha saído igual ao morcegão ali, nesse caso ela vai ficar na sonserina – Complementou Jorge.

– Vocês querem ficar calados! – Se alterou o ruivo mais novo.

Nesse momento da discussão, os alunos começaram a serem chamados para a seleção, até chegar à vez de Virgínia que sorriu meio-nervosa e olhou para Draco, que lhe deu uma piscadela. Aproximou-se do banquinho, sentou-se e esperou o chapéu ser colocado em sua cabeça.

– Humm, é inteligente, astuta e quer ter poder e além do mais é uma Snape, quem diria, o nosso mestre de poções tem uma filha – Murmurou o chapéu surpreso – Não tenho nenhuma dúvida em lhe colocar na SONSERINA! – Gritou a última palavra. Arrancando aplausos da mesa dos sonserinos e um breve sorriso de seu pai.

Gina após sua seleção foi até a mesa de sua casa e Draco levantou-se e deu-lhe um abraço demorado, para em seguida dar espaço para a ruiva sentar ao seu lado. Rony acompanhava tudo vermelho de raiva, não podia crer que sua irmã estava sendo abraçada por um Malfoy. Quando o jantar acabasse iria ter uma conversa com ela.

– Não disse que você iria vir para a nossa casa! Só acho que seu querido irmão pobretão não gostou – Comentou o loiro.

– Realmente ele está mais vermelho que um tomate – Concordou sorrindo.

– Vamos estudar juntos. Seu irmão já sabe disso? Que você conseguiu pular um ano? – Questionou curioso.

– Não sabe, nem imagino como vai ser a reação dele.

– Interessante, acho melhor você falar algo, ele está vindo para cá – Cruzou os braços.

– Eu não acredito nisso, o que será que ele quer? – Bufou, vendo seu irmão ficar diante dela.

– Gina, que decepção! Como que você pode abraçar esse aí? – Apontou raivoso – Já basta à mamãe ter tido um caso com seboso do Snape e agora você é selecionada para a imunda da sonserina.

– Cale a boca! O Snape é meu pai, não se refira a ele desse jeito! Minha casa é tão digna quanto a sua. Agora saía daqui! – Gritou chamando atenção de Severus que levantou da mesa dos professores e se aproximou da onde ela estava.

– Dê o fora, pobretão! Sua irmã é uma garota inteligente e digna de estar aqui!– Malfoy rosnou.

– Você não manda em mim, seu cretino!

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – Sibilou friamente o professor de poções.

– Ele está incomodando Virgínia e lhe ofendeu, senhor. A senhorita Snape estava apenas lhe defendendo – Respondeu Draco.

– É mesmo, senhor Malfoy? – Interrogou olhando feio para Rony.

– Sim, senhor!

– Vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória e volte para seu lugar, senão tirarei mais vinte pontos e darei uma detenção.

O ruivo imediatamente voltou a sua mesa sem reclamar, pois não queria ser punido e perder mais pontos para sua casa. O jantar transcorreu normal, sem mais nenhuma briga.

Depois de terem acabado a refeição. Todos os alunos foram conduzidos até seus quartos. Gina fora até o salão comunal da sonserina conversando com seu novo amigo sobre como foi às férias, e detalhou a prova que teve que fazer para ser aceita no segundo ano.

Draco sorria ao ouvir a narração dela, pelo menos agora teria uma companhia ao seu nível de inteligência. A ajudaria a se adaptar ao ritmo das aulas e seria seu amigo.

Na manhã seguinte, Gina acordou cedo, com os primeiros raios de sol que apareciam no horizonte, sendo assim a primeira a acordar no dormitório. Aproveitou esse fato para ir tomar um banho demorado e se vestir para descer até o salão da Sonserina à espera do horário do café da manhã e para ver Malfoy.

Nesse mesmo instante, um menino de madeixas loiras saía do banho, vestia sua melhor roupa e se olhava no espelho para conferir seu visual. Não demorou muito para abrir a porta que dava à escadaria que levava a sala comunal e descer. Sempre se sentira sozinho nesse horário, pois dificilmente alguém acordava cedo assim. Gostaria muito que a filha de seu padrinho tivesse esse mesmo hábito para lhe fazer companhia, pensou enquanto descia. Ao chegar perto do sofá se defrontou com a ruiva de cabeça baixa lendo um livro, então um sorriso no canto da boca brotou na sua face.

– Que boa surpresa! – Falou antes de sentar no lado da jovem Snape.

– Ah! Não me diga que levanta tão cedo desse jeito, como eu? – Sorriu encantada com a situação.

– Sim, gosto desse horário, porque posso fazer coisas que não poderia na presença dos outros – Explicou.

– Posso saber o quê? – Pediu curiosa.

– Pode sim, gosto de ler sossegado, porém ás vezes é um tédio não ter uma pessoa ao nível de inteligência para conversar.

– Entendo, e eu me encaixo nesse requisito? – Fechou o livro e o encarou.

– Você não sabe o quanto! – Respondeu deixando a ruiva corada.

– Qual vão ser as duas primeiras aulas hoje? Poções, não?

– Sim, vai ser poções. Você vai ver que legal, o seu pai humilhando os grifinórios e tirando ponto deles. A propósito, o Weasley vai saber hoje que você vai estudar com a gente, quero só ver sua reação – Comentou com ar maldoso no rosto.

– Espero que ele não dê outro escândalo! – Confessou.

De repente o diálogo entre os dois fora interrompido por alguns colegas de casa que começaram a descer as escadarias e a encher a sala, deixando a dupla que conversava sem mais liberdades para comentar o que queriam. Não demorou muito para rumarem até o salão comunal para comerem a primeira refeição do dia. Gina viu seu irmão de longe a observando, porém não deu muita bola e continuou a conversar com Draco.

No final do café da manhã, os alunos levantarem-se e foram até suas salas de aula. Virgínia acompanhou seu amigo até as masmorras, onde teriam as duas primeiras aulas. Logo atrás deles vinham Rony, Hermione e Harry, cochichando sobre o estranho fato de Gina não ir junto com o pessoal do primeiro ano até sua sala e sim acompanhar Malfoy até o segundo ano.

Adentraram rapidamente na sala sombria e sentaram-se em dupla. Após alguns minutos, o professor entrou bruscamente no lugar. A ruiva que não era acostumada a isso, levou um susto e Draco segurou sua mão. Esse gesto deixou seu irmão que presenciou a cena, raivoso.

– Bem, abram seus livros na página duzentos, leiam e depois faremos a poção da juventude provisória – Rosnou, quando viu Granger levantar a mão.

– O que foi? Está com dúvida sabe-tudo? – Inquiriu sarcástico.

– Senhor! Eu acho que a irmã de Rony está na sala errada, ela não deveria estar no primeiro ano?

– Não! Ela está no lugar certo – Sibilou friamente.

– Mas como? Se ela recém entrou no colégio – Bradou o ruivo.

– A Senhorita Snape é muito inteligente, por isso passou numa prova especial e tem todo direito de estar aqui. Não quero mais nenhuma pergunta! Pela interrupção idiota de vocês vou tirar quinze pontos da grifinória – Cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos.

A aula transcorreu bem, até começarem as disputas para responder as perguntas feitas por Snape sobre a poção que iriam fazer. Draco como sempre ficava provocando Harry e Hermione levantava o braço insistente para ganhar pontos para sua casa.

– Qual é a utilidade da poção da juventude provisória? – Olhou envolta para ver quem se oferecia para responder. Ficou muito satisfeito ao ver sua herdeira levantando o braço – Sim, Senhorita Snape.

– Serve para deixar uma bruxa ou um bruxo jovem por um determinado tempo, de no máximo quatro dias, é muito usado por bruxas quando vão a festas.

– Muito bem, vinte pontos para a sonserina.

E assim, transcorreu a aula, Gina e Hermione disputando, quem sabia mais, e não fora apenas nessa matéria, em todas as disciplinas a garota continuou competindo com a bruxa nascida trouxa. Esse fato agradou Severus que deu alguns presentes para a filha em compensação pelo seu esforço, por ter ganhado pontos para a Sonserina.

Draco e Virgínia começaram a estudar cada vez mais juntos, os dois viviam sentados à beira da lagoa da lula gigante, conversando e rindo de alguns grifinórios e zombando das reações da Granger quando não conseguia acompanhar a ruiva no raciocínio.

-

-

**Continua**

-

**_Nota: Muito obrigado pelos comentários:_****Pri, ****Shelly Malfoy****, Miaka, Redx, Vivian Malfoy, Ligia, lari malfoy, Adliz, Laura Malfoy, Ana Paula, Lilian.**

_**-**_

**_Nota2: Muito obrigada Ana por betar esse capítulo!_**

_**-**_

_**Observação: **No próximo capítulo vão se passar alguns anos e Draco e Gina vão cursar o sétimo ano, vai ser aí que perceberão que algo mudou nessa amizade, mas sem antes passarem por muitas coisas._


	5. Só o Tempo Pode Dizer

**Capítulo 5: Só o Tempo Pode Dizer**

**  
-**

Meses se passaram, desde o inicio do ano letivo, no qual Gina começou estudando no segundo ano. Durante esse tempo, a jovem herdeira da família Snape tornou-se muito amiga de Draco, mas nunca se esquecendo de seus irmãos. Por mais que fosse difícil manter um relacionamento sem brigas com eles, que não aprovavam suas amizades sonserinas e muito menos seu pai, ela tentava ser o máximo gentil possível, por causa do apelo de sua mãe enviado por carta.

Por outro lado o jovem Malfoy e seu querido pai também não gostavam que ela ficasse a sós com seus irmãos, achavam uma perca de tempo e temiam que eles fizessem sua cabeça contra eles, porém para não deixarem Gina aborrecida, tinham que ceder.

A aula de transfiguração finalmente tinha acabado com mais uma disputa acirrada entre Hermione e a ruivinha sonserina que não dava paz a grifinória sabe-tudo. Como sempre Draco sentava-se perto da filha de Snape e ficava provocando o Weasley.

Severus achava até bom o jeito que sua filha se relacionava com seu afilhado naquele momento, mas algo que ele não sabia explicar o fazia temer isso quando os dois ficassem alguns anos mais velhos. De repente uma batida forte na porta, despertou Snape de seus pensamentos.

– Entre! – Gritou raivoso, esperando que fosse um aluno qualquer o incomodando.

Quem entrou não foi um aluno e sim Minerva, que parecia irritada com alguma coisa.

– O que eu posso fazer para lhe ajudar? – Perguntou seco.

– Que tal se você pedisse para sua filha parar de provocar a Hermione nas minhas aulas – Respondeu sentando-se de frente ao diretor da sonserina.

– Não vejo nada de errado nisso, acho até saudável uma disputa para ver quem sabe mais. Já sei! Você tem medo que minha casa ganhe mais pontos que a sua – Falou arrogantemente.

– Isso não é verdade, somente não acho certa essa disputa, estou lhe avisando Severus isto não vai acabar bem, elas poderão resolver essas diferenças fora da sala de aula. – Murmurou indignada.

– Minha filha não é tão imprudente assim, só se a sabe-tudo a provocar daí é outra coisa – Levantou-se e foi até a porta – Isso é tudo que tem a me dizer? – Questionou impaciente.

– Sim, acho que isso é tudo, por enquanto.

– Então tenha a gentileza de me deixar sozinho. Tenho muito a fazer – Abriu a porta, por onde Minerva passou raivosa, pela grosseria de seu colega.

Sozinho novamente em sua sala de diretor, Snape aproximou-se da mesa, onde pegou uma pena e uns pergaminhos que os alunos tinham entregado e começou a corrigir.

Não muito longe dali, no pátio central do castelo, Gina e Draco se metiam em confusão, por mexerem com Nevile, pois o trio maravilha veio o socorrer.

– Virgínia o que você pensa que está fazendo? – Vociferou Rony.

– Me divertindo! Isso por acaso é errado?

– Não foi isso que nossos pais a ensinaram, vou contar tudo para a mamãe. – Apontou o dedo na cara da ruiva a fazendo ir para trás.

– Acorde Weasley, ela é diferente de vocês, de sua família de coelho – Empurrou Rony de perto de Gina.

– Malfoy, deixe o Nevile em paz – Harry se manifestou.

– Não se meta nisso Harry – A ruiva sussurrou.

– Não tem vergonha do que faz Gina? Tão brilhante na sala de aula e uma idiota fora dela – Hermione disse entre dentes.

– Ora, sua sangue-ruim, eu vou lhe mostrar quem é idiota fora da sala de aula – Pegou a varinha e petrificou sua rival, sem ao menos lhe dar chance de se defender.

– Gina, você foi longe demais, vai ser expulsa, isso que você merece – Harry falou furioso.

– Guarde suas opiniões para você Potter! – Draco pegou sua amiga pela mão e correu com ela em direção a torre de astronomia.

– Voltem aqui seus covardes! – Fred resmungou.

Rony estava tão chocado com o que sua irmã fez que nem se mexeu do lugar, quando a viu fugindo resolveu não ir atrás. Não demorou muito para a diretora da Grifinória e o Diretor da Sonserina chegassem ao local.

– Sr. Potter, eu posso saber o que houve aqui? – Perguntou Severus ríspido.

– A Gina enfeitiçou a Hermione.

– Eu não lhe avisei Severus? Isso iria acabar acontecendo com aquelas disputas acirradas dentro da sala de aula – Relembrou Minerva, enquanto anulava o feitiço feito por Virginia.

– Minha filha não faria isso, por qualquer coisa, essa aí deve ter provocado – Apontou irritado para a grifinória que voltava ao normal.

– A Granger provocou sim, professor Snape, eu o Goyle e Crable, vimos tudo – Falou Zabine.

– Vocês estão mentindo! Ela e o Malfoy estavam incomodando o Nevile, nós somente fomos socorrê-lo – Rony bufou.

– Calados! – O diretor da Sonserina murmurou – Vejo pelo relato dos alunos da minha casa, que a Senhorita Snape não teve culpa nenhuma, ela somente se defendeu.

– Não seja protetor Severus, se a gente não achar o culpado para punir, teremos de ir até o diretor para ver o que faremos – McGonagall sugeriu.

– Vamos fazer o seguinte, você pune os alunos de sua casa e eu puno os da minha – Vociferou o professor de poções.

– Está bem, eu aceito, mas seu eu souber que você não deu detenção para Virginia, eu irei reclamar com Dumbledore – Ameaçou a diretora da Grifinória.

– Me acompanhe até meu escritório nas masmorras, não é bom discutirmos isso na frente dos alunos.

Enquanto os dois professores se dirigiam até as masmorras, para acertar o destino que dariam aos alunos envolvidos na briga. Gina e Draco encontravam-se abraçados na torre de astronomia. O jovem Malfoy tentava consolar a amiga, que estava com medo da reação do pai.

– Gina, não fique assim, vamos! Sonserinos não choram – Sussurrou.

– Droga! Aquela maldita queimou o meu filme! Eu não agüentei o que ela me disse, será que vão me expulsar do colégio pelo o que fiz? – Fungou chorando copiosamente.

– Se precisar eu falo com meu pai, ele não vai deixar que lhe expulsem, só porque enfeitiçou uma sangue-ruim sem graça.

– Será que meu pai está muito furioso? – Colocou as mãos no rosto.

– Não esquenta ele deve estar orgulhoso de você.

– Minha mãe vai receber uma carta do colégio, ela vai ficar decepcionada comigo – Suspirou.

– Seu pai não vai deixar que mandem nada, pois é ele que manda essas coisas, como responsável pela diretoria da Sonserina.

– Pode ser que não, mas meus irmãos com certeza vão mandar – Levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado e do outro.

– Gina, isso não é o fim do mundo, com quem você mora? Com seu pai não é? Então deixe que ele resolva.

– Você tem razão! Vou me acalmar, deixarei meu destino nas mãos do meu pai – Voltou a sentar-se ao lado de Draco.

– Acho melhor voltarmos para o salão comunal da sonserina somente a noite, assim teremos mais tempo para você se acalmar.

– Muito obrigado, Draco, não sei o que faria se não tivesse você! – Inclinou-se e deu um beijo na bochecha do loiro.

– Pode contar comigo – Falou meio-envergonhado.

Algumas horas se passaram e a noite começava a se mostrar no céu, um vento frio brincava com o cabelo dos dois sonserinos que estavam no chão compenetrados jogando xadrez, que fora mandado por Zabine através de um mocho. Gina não estava mais nervosa com o que iria acontecer com ela, o medo já tinha passado, agora bastava ver o que estaria reservado para ela. O clima de concentração, de repente fora quebrado pelo pio alto de uma coruja cinzenta que trazia um pergaminho com o brasão da sonserina.

– Deve ser do meu pai, e agora? – Aproximou-se e pegou a carta.

– Coragem, leia o que está escrito!

-

-

-

**Continua**

-

-

**Nota:** Desculpa pessoal pela demora da atualização. Mudei de cidade e de universidade, até me adaptar levei um tempo. Somente agora consegui escrever alguma coisa. Vou tentar atualizar o mais breve possível o próximo capítulo. Beijos.

-

-

**Nota:** Muito obrigada a todas as pessoas que me deixaram comentário, fico muito feliz que estejam lendo meu fic. Desculpem se tiver algumas palavras erradas, não tive nem tempo de falar com minha beta.


	6. Chapter 6: A decisão de Snape

**Capítulo 6: A Decisão de Snape.**

**-**

**--**

Encorajada por Draco, a ruiva abriu vagarosamente o pergaminho, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e suspirou, antes de começar a ler em voz alta.

– Querida Filha, fico muito feliz pela lição que você deu na sangue-ruim, se fosse por mim você não receberia nenhuma punição e sim uma gratificação por isso. Infelizmente serei obrigado a punir você e o Draco, ele por estar junto com você, a incentivando, espero que vocês não fiquem chateados com isso. Prometo pegar bem leve com vocês. Venham até meu escritório imediatamente! Para nossa segurança essa carta se queimará quando você a jogar no chão.

– Pelo menos o padrinho gostou do que você fez. Acho que alguém deve estar forçando ele a nos punir, que ultraje. Com certeza foi o Potter que fez nós sermos punidos – O loiro sonserino bufou indignado.

– Não se preocupe Draco, logo nós daremos uma lição naquele trio – Falou com raiva.

– Vamos ver o seu pai antes que ele venha até nós – Puxou a ruiva pela mão.

Enquanto isso nas masmorras, Snape andava de um lado e do outro, pensando em uma punição leve, que não levantasse suspeita. Já estava farto daquela velha grifinória ficar se metendo em suas decisões, era obrigado a punir sua filha e afilhado por causa da ameaça de que Dumbledore saberia do ocorrido. Como se o diretor já não estivesse a par de tudo, revirou os olhos e sentou-se em sua cadeira de diretor da sonserina. Após alguns minutos de silêncio, alguém bateu na porta, atrapalhando as reflexões de Severus.

– Entre! – Falou entediado.

– Desculpe a nossa demora, pai.

– Isso não importa, o importante é que vocês vieram. Sentem-se! – Ordenou.

– Padrinho, que tipo de detenção você vai nos dar? – Malfoy sussurrou.

– Bem, primeiramente quero dizer que gostei do que aconteceu, alguém devia ter feito isso com a Granger há mais tempo. O ruim disso tudo é que a McGonagall está me obrigando a dar detenção a vocês, ameaça contar tudo para o diretor. Não se preocupem darei uma detenção bem leve.

– Que tipo de detenção? – Virginia inquiriu curiosa.

– Vocês terão de fazer a ronda noturna por duas semanas, para verem se tem algum aluno andando de noite nos corredores, depois das oito horas. Não se preocupem falarei com o Filch sobre isso.

– Duas semanas! Meu desempenho nas notas vai cair! Das oito da noite até que horário temos que fazer ronda? – Perguntou preocupada.

– Calma, Virginia, vocês terão de ficar até as onze da noite, depois vocês podem estudar juntos logo após a ronda – Explicou, tentando acalmar sua herdeira.

– Isso é verdade, Gina, nós estudaremos juntos, assim seu desempenho não vai cair – Draco murmurou.

Nas duas semanas que se seguiram, Draco e Gina cumpriram a detenção facilmente, isso deixou os grifinórios indignados, pois esperavam uma punição mais pesada.

E assim, alguns anos se passaram, com brigas e rivalidades de ambas as partes e punições recorrentes disso. Virginia por sua vez cresceu e se tornou uma linda garota de seus dezesseis anos, muito disputada pelos garotos do sétimo ano de todas as casas, fato que não passou despercebido pelo seu pai, que já estava muito preocupado. Gina se apaixonara por Draco no sexto ano e temia que ele descobrisse isso e se afastasse dela, por medo, tentou sufocar o ciúme que a consumia por dentro quando o via com outras garotas.

Draco se tornou um rapaz muito bonito e disputado por todas as garotas do sexto e sétimo ano de todas as casas de Hogwarts. Agora com seus dezessete anos, ele freqüentava juntamente com Virginia o sétimo ano de Hogwarts. A amizade que sentia pela filha de seu padrinho começava a mudar e o deixava muito confuso, pois não sabia se ela sentia algo a mais por ele, então resolveu ignorar esse sentimento diferente que também sentia perto dela, mesmo não conseguindo ás vezes. Draco tornou-se o monitor-chefe da sonserina.

Era uma manhã ensolarada de sábado quando o loiro sonserino se arrumava para o passeio que seria realizado em Hogsmeade, quando de repente adentrou em seu quarto de monitor-chefe sua amiga ruiva.

– Draco, você estava demorando tanto que resolvi vir até aqui – Falou sorridente.

– Você deveria ter batido antes de entrar já pensou se você me pega com uma garota na cama? – Sorriu de canto ao ver a cara de encabulada da amiga.

– A chiclete da Parkison eu sei que não está aqui! Porque a vi lá fora com as amigas. – Resmungou.

– Ela não é a única, você sabe disso – Comentou enquanto terminava de colocar os sapatos.

– Tome cuidado senão algum dia desse meu pai pode resolver fazer uma batida aqui no seu dormitório. Daí você vai se encrencar feio – Aproximou-se e sentou-se do lado do loiro na cama.

– Você vai me dedurar? – Questionou Sério.

– Não sei, não sou apenas eu que sei desse seu "segredo" – Deitou-se no colchão, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

– Então vou ter que lhe convencer a não dizer nada – Levantou a sobrancelha e deu uma boa olhada na roupa que Virginia usava, era um vestido azul, que subiu um pouco acima do joelho quando ela se deitou. Estava hipnotizado olhando para o corpo dela, que não viu quando Gina percebeu aquele olhar e ficou sem jeito.

– Draco, o que você está olhando? – Inquiriu apoiando os cotovelos na cama.

– Estou apenas pensando – Sorriu e se jogou em cima da ruiva e começou a lhe fazer cócegas – Prometa que não vai comentar nada do que acontece aqui com seu pai.

– Há, há, há, há, há, há, há, pára! Eu vou pensar no seu caso – Tentou se desvencilhar, mas ao fazer isso os dois caíram no chão.

A filha de Snape ficou por cima do loiro, a boca de ambos a poucos centímetros de distância uma da outra, se encararam nos olhos, por alguns segundos, até que um magnetismo de desejo os fez roçar os lábios. Quando os dois jovens estavam entreabrindo as bocas para se beijarem, Pansy entrou no quarto e quebrou aquele momento mágico. Virginia mais do que depressa se levantou, seguida por Malfoy.

– Draquinho, o que vocês estavam fazendo? – Pediu desconfiada.

– Nós caímos no chão Pansy, e a Virginia apenas estava vendo se eu tinha me machucado – Mentiu, pois sabia que a morena acreditava em tudo que ele dizia.

– Mas você não se machucou não é? – Aproximou-se e olhou bem para o sonserino.

– Claro que não!

– Ótimo, eu odiaria ter que suspender meus planos para hoje à noite – Sussurrou no ouvido do monitor-chefe, para em seguida o beijar escandalosamente.

– Bem, eu já vou indo, não quero atrapalhar o casalzinho – Falou ironicamente, não deixando transparecer seu ciúme. Quando Draco ouviu a garota pelo qual ele quase perdera a cabeça a pouco, empurrou Pansy, que não entendeu porque seu namorado tinha feito aquilo.

– Ai! Não gostou do meu beijo – A morena fez beiçinho.

–Virginia espera, não quer ir com a gente no novo bar que abriu no vilarejo? – Perguntou não dando muita bola para a reação da namorada.

– Se der tempo, eu passo com a Helen por lá – Respondeu antes de sair do quarto, depois daquele ocorrido, sua mente estava confusa, precisava pensar. Não queria sofrer ao ver seu amigo com outras garotas, preferia ficar bem longe quando ele estava com elas. Porém aquilo que aconteceu entre os dois a pouco, quase a fez perder a cabeça, como iria o encarar após o ocorrido.

Gina seguiu o corredor e caminhou até onde sua amiga Helen estava, ao encontrá-la encostada em uma pilastra falando com Zabine, revirou os olhos. Já fazia meses que Blaise tentava sair com Helen, no entanto a loira não era fácil e sempre arranjava uma desculpa.

– Nós poderíamos ir ao Bar Snake Show, que inaugurou semana passada! – Sugeriu o moreno em mais uma de suas investidas.

– Não posso Blaise, tenho que ir até a livraria com a Virginia, aqui está ela – Sorriu e segurou o braço da amiga.

– Vamos Helen? – Perguntou séria a ruiva.

– Olá, Snape. Cadê o Draco? Já sei deve estar com a Parkison – O sonserino deduziu.

– Só para variar não é? – Indagou cínica.

– Sabe, como que é! Ele não pode negar fogo, para uma gostosa daquelas. Ás vezes eu me pergunto se ele é cego de não notar que tem uma bem mais bonita debaixo de seus olhos – Provocou Zabine.

– Não quero saber o que você acha ou deixa de achar – Gina vociferou ríspida.

– Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou – Sussurrou antes de ir ao encontro de uma morena que acenava para ele.

– Esse aí em ser galinha, só perde para o Malfoy! Comentou Helen Barsky.

– Eu juro que não os entendo – Bufou a ruiva.

– Seu pai estava lhe procurando, ele me pediu de você. Eu disse que você tinha ido ao banheiro, acho que o professor Snape não acreditou – Helen confessou.

– Falando nele, olha ele vindo aí – Apontou para o pai que se aproximava com cara de poucos amigos.

– Eu lhe falei que era para ficar me aguardando aqui na frente da escola e o que você faz? Desaparece! Não me venha dizer que foi ao banheiro, porque eu sei que foi até o dormitório do senhor malfoy. Sei que vocês são amigos, mas não te quero muito lá, senão você vai ficar mal-falada pelo colégio – Severus falou exasperado.

– Nós somos apenas amigos, pode confiar em mim pai – Declarou a ruiva séria.

– Senhorita Barsky e Senhorita Snape entrem naquela carruagem que as levará até o vilarejo - Ordenou.

As garotas fizeram o que o professor mandou, quando estavam quase partindo, avistaram Pansy e Draco arrumando suas roupas que pareciam um pouco amassadas.

-

-

-

**Continua...**

-

-

-

-

**Nota: Pessoal me desculpe a demora, demorei a escrever por causa do tempo e das idéias que não vinham. Agradeço a todas as pessoas que deixaram comentários e estão acompanhando essa fic. Espero que continuem acompanhando essa fic, tentarei postar o próximo capítulo daqui a 15 dias.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Nota2: Desculpem os erros que tiver no texto, estou sem beta para revisar.**


	7. Chapter 7: O Plano

**Capítulo 7: O PLANO**

**-**

**-**

Virginia abaixou a cabeça e ficou profundamente triste ao ver seu amado daquele jeito com a Parkinson. Helen percebeu o jeito melancólico que a amiga ficou ao ver Draco com outra, bufou indignada, pois já tinha percebido isso outras vezes.

– Gina, você gosta dele não é? – Perguntou séria.

– Eu o amo, mas ele nunca vai me ver mais do que uma amiga – Confessou chorosa.

– Então, vamos fazer um teste, você vai arrumar um namorado, um cara que ele não goste. Daí nós veremos se ele não sente nada por você – Sugeriu a loira pensativa.

– Tem em mente alguém? – Inquiriu curiosa.

– Sim, tenho! Adivinha quem está há pouco tempo sem namorada? – Sorriu travessa.

– Não me diga Helen, não pode ser quem eu estou pensando – Colocou as mãos no rosto em descrença.

– Esse mesmo, Harry Potter, o amigo do seu irmão!

– Meu pai vai me matar se eu fizer isso – Gesticulou preocupada.

– Gina, pense nos benefícios desse namoro e não no que os outros vão pensar – Incentivou.

– Draco vai me odiar se eu fizer isso – Resmungou a ruiva.

– Vai nada! Temos é que arriscar, para saber se ele gosta de você – Aconselhou a loira.

– E como vamos fazer que o Potter fale comigo? – Questionou apreensiva a herdeira Snape.

– Digamos que vou pagar para um conhecido meu da corvinal tentar lhe agarrar bem quando o testa rachada estiver passando, o que acha?

– Não sei Helen. Será que vai dar certo? – Virginia indagou nervosa, não sabia se seria capaz de levar esse plano adiante.

– Confie em mim, ninguém vai saber dessa nossa armação – Barsky garantiu.

– Esse garoto pelo menos é bonito?

– Ele é loiro de olhos verde, muito bonito eu diria – Respondeu sonhadora.

– Pelo jeito ele deve ser bonito, para você ficar com essa cara de boba – Alfinetou cinicamente.

– Não vamos falar nisso agora, temos coisas mais importantes a resolver.

Enquanto as duas amigas seguiam seu rumo até o vilarejo, não muito distante delas, em outra carruagem, Pansy e Malfoy vinham discutindo.

– Por sua culpa Parkison, eu estou com minha roupa toda amassada. O que a Gina vai pensar de mim, se me vir assim? – Inquiriu furioso.

– O de sempre Draquinho, que você tem uma namorada que lhe faz perder a cabeça – Disse manhosa, se aproximando dele.

– Fique longe, Pansy! Chega por hoje, está me entendendo! – Afastou-se da garota e ficou num canto olhando a paisagem e pensando em Gina.

– Você é um chato, nunca me tratou desse jeito antes. Até parece que está apaixonado por alguém – Murmurou indignada.

– Se eu estivesse não seria da sua conta – Retrucou friamente.

– Veremos – falou enfurecida.

Draco não deu muita bola para a reação da morena, só queria chegar logo no vilarejo, tomar umas cervejas amanteigadas ou quem sabe um firewisky. Esperava mais tarde se reencontrar com Gina e conversar a sós com ela sobre o ocorrido no dormitório. Precisava esclarecer muitas coisas, só não sabia se teria coragem suficiente para ter uma conversa sincera sobre seus sentimentos.

Nesse mesmo momento em Hogsmeade, a loira sonserina e a herdeira dos Snape desembarcavam da carruagem, cada uma seguiu por um caminho diferente. Helen foi até o bar Três Vassouras aonde seu amigo Jan Matry se encontrava tomando uma cerveja amanteigada.

Virginia resolveu ficar aguardando sua companheira de casa na loja Dedosdemel. Enquanto esperava resolveu comprar alguns doces, até que se deu conta que Harry Potter, seu irmão e mais um cara loiro de cabelos longos, que era artilheiro da grifinória conversavam sobre o próximo jogo contra a corvinal. Como não tinha ninguém para conversar, decidiu analisar cuidadosamente de longe o menino que sobreviveu, tentando se acostumar com a idéia de serem namorados.

Depois de algum tempo, sua amiga Helen apareceu toda sorridente, esse fato não passou despercebido por ela.

– Conseguiu? – Inquiriu à ruiva.

– Sim, digamos que consigo tudo o que quero – Gabou-se a loira.

– O que eu devo fazer agora?

– Vai lá fora, que ele já está esperando. Ele só vai te agarrar quando o Santo Potter estiver a uma distância que possa ver vocês – Garantiu a sonserina.

– Então vamos colocar logo em prática, porque ele está saindo da loja com os amigos – Sussurrou a Snape.

Dizendo isso, Virginia saiu do estabelecimento logo atrás dos grifinórios, que não perceberam, só notaram sua presença quando passou na frente deles, seguida por um loiro suspeito.

– Aquela não é sua irmã Rony? – O moreno apontou.

– Acho que é! O que ela está fazendo sozinha, sem a doninha ou aquela amiga loira? – Questionou o ruivo, notando esse pequeno detalhe.

– De certo resolveu passear sozinha – Tranqüilizou Harry.

– Não estou gostando daquele cara seguindo ela – Weasley bufou.

– Eu já vi esse sujeito em algum lugar, acho que ele é um dos artilheiros da corvinal. Observem se estou certo – Pediu Fredery Malsony.

– Sim é Jan Matry, novo artilheiro da corvinal – Respondeu o ruivo pensativo.

A herdeira dos Snape sabia que tinha sido notada pelos grifinórios ao ultrapassá-los, pois conseguiu ouvir dali que discutiam sobre ela. E pensar que tinha aceitado a idéia da amiga, agora não podia mais voltar atrás, o trato já estava feito. De repente seus devaneios foram interrompidos pelas mãos de Jan em sua cintura, a puxando para perto de uma parede.

– Oi sou Jan. Eu estou gostando de fazer isso. Relaxe e curta o momento – O loiro cochichou rouco no ouvido da garota.

– Me largue! – Começou a espernear para tentar se soltar.

– Continue! A platéia está chegando – Roçou os lábios no pescoço da sonserina.

Como o esperado, Harry saiu em direção à cena que presenciava a poucos metros de distância, apressou-se para salvar a irmã do amigo, apesar dela ser de uma casa rival, ele gostava de defender os mais fracos. Por sua vez Rony, que sempre era ativo nessas horas, ficou paralisado por causa da raiva que se apoderou dele aquele momento.

– Largue ela! Agora! – Exigiu o menino que sobreviveu.

– Me obrigue – Se afastou de Virginia e foi para cima de Potter com a varinha na mão.

Porém o moreno foi mais rápido que o loiro e o estuporou visto que prestou atenção nos movimentos que o outro fazia.

– Gina, você está bem? – Indagou se aproximando da garota.

– Ah! Harry! Que bom que você apareceu para me salvar – Abraçou o rapaz fingindo alívio e gratidão.

– Não foi nada. Falando nisso, cadê o seu amigo Malfoy? Ele que deveria estar aqui para lhe defender – Comentou.

– Ele tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer do que estar aqui comigo – Confessou com amargura na voz.

O grifinório ficou mexido com aquele comentário, sentiu vontade de abraçá-la outra vez e protegê-la de todas as pessoas que poderiam a magoar. Estava se achando um tolo por sentir isso, mas não podia evitar era mais forte que ele. Por várias vezes que a observou não conseguiu deixar passar despercebido por nenhum segundo como ela tinha crescido e virado uma bela moça. No fundo de seu ser, nunca fez diferença ela ter sido selecionada para sonserina, porque sempre julgou que Gina não era igual aos sonserinos mesmo querendo parecer através de seus atos rebeldes. O rapaz estava tão absorvido por seus pensamentos contraditórios que não notou seus amigos se aproximando e que Virginia olhava curiosa para ele, tentando desvendar o seu repentino silêncio.

– Harry vou levar o Rony até o floreiros e borrões, onde está a Hermione – Fredery Malsony avisou tocando no ombro do rapaz.

– Tudo bem. Acho que ela vai conseguir acalmá-lo – Declarou.

– Então nos vemos no castelo, até depois!

Enquanto via seus amigos seguirem até a livraria mais popular do vilarejo, Harry se aproximou da ruiva com a idéia de convidá-la para dar um passeio para conversarem.

– Gina, você gostaria de ir comigo até o novo bar que abriu? – Convidou-a meio-temeroso.

– Mas é claro – Sorriu e foi de braço dado com ele, a fim de colocar "seu plano" em prática, pois sabia que seu amado estaria no tal lugar com a namorada. Quando já estavam a uma boa distância do local da briga, olhou discretamente para trás e viu sua amiga ajudando o rapaz da corvinal a se levantar.

Nesse mesmo instante, no Bar Snake Show, Pansy bebia seu terceiro copo de cerveja amanteigada e Draco já estava na sua quarta garrafa de firewisky.

– Draquinho, você não acha que está bebendo demais? – Questionou preocupada.

– Quem deve achar isso sou eu. Mudando de assunto, por que será que a Gina ainda não apareceu aqui? – Olhou pela janela procurando algum sinal de sua paixão secreta.

– Ela deve estar com algum garoto, isso é normal. Confesse! Você está querendo controlar ela por qual motivo? O pai dela pediu? – Inquiriu debruçando-se na mesa e encarando o loiro nos olhos.

– Não é nada disso. Eu somente me preocupo com ela, porque é minha amiga – Gritou exasperado.

Quando Malfoy terminou de falar, Harry e Virginia entraram sorridentes no estabelecimento. Como o sonserino se encontrava de costas para a porta, não viu o estranho casal que acabava de entrar no local.

– Não se preocupe querido! Sua amiguinha acabou de chegar acompanhada com o Santo Potter – Parkinson apontou com o dedo, antes de surgir um sorriso malicioso em sua face.

-

-

**Continua...**

-

**N/A:** **_Qual será que vai ser a reação de Draco? Será que Gina vai levar esse plano até o fim? Qual vai ser a reação de Snape? _**

-

**_Miaka: Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário, espero que goste do plano da amiga da Gina. Seu comentário foi muito importante para mim. Beijos!!_**

**_Angelica B. Malfoy_****_: Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário, ele foi muito importante para mim. Espero que goste desse capítulo! Beijos!!_**


	8. O Confronto

**Capítulo 8: O CONFRONTO**

**-**

Draco ao ouvir aquela informação absurda, imediatamente, olhou para onde sua namorada apontava. Ao fazer isso, o loiro arregalou os olhos em espanto e descrença, pois por mais real que o fato que presenciava fosse não conseguiu acreditar.

Depois de alguns segundos o susto se transformou em ódio misturado com um ciúme doentio, que o sonserino nunca tinha sentido antes. Seus olhos pareciam faiscar, os músculos de sua mandíbula endureceram refletindo a tensão da situação. A garrafa de firewisky que se encontrava em sua mão, foi deixada com força sob a mesa, para logo se ouvir o barulho de sua cadeira caindo no chão. Esse ato revoltoso fez com que Pansy olhasse temerosa para o rapaz, porque jamais o viu daquele jeito. O salão que estava em polvorosa se calou, apenas observando o que iria acontecer.

Virginia estava conversando com Harry, quando de repente ouviu o barulho de uma cadeira caindo no chão. Curiosa olhou para o lado e viu Malfoy vindo de encontro a eles, com um olhar assassino estampado no rosto. Harry que procurava uma mesa vaga para os dois, ficou em alerta quando o estabelecimento tornou-se silencioso.

– Virginia Snape, o que faz junto com o testa rachada? – Berrou furioso o loiro.

– O Harry e eu estamos apenas conversando. Ele ao contrário de você me salvou. Volte para a sua namorada, já que você dá mais importância a ela do que eu – Respondeu alterada.

– Do que você está falando? – Inquiriu confuso, mas sem diminuir a indignação.

– Se você se importasse mesmo com a Gina, não a deixaria sozinha. Hoje, agora pouco, um cara tentou agarrar ela. Se eu não estivesse no lugar certo e não hora certa, nem sei o que aconteceria – Intrometeu-se o moreno da grifinória.

– Satisfeito! Draco? – Questionou fingindo irritação pelo ocorrido.

– Não estou satisfeito. A propósito Potter, essa conversa é somente entre eu e ela. Agora que Gina está bem, pode voltar para seus amigos – Ordenou o loiro arrogante.

– Malfoy, será que você tem problema de surdez ou não está entendendo a gente? Será que custa muito deixar nós em paz?Vá cuidar de sua namoradinha! – Alterou-se o garoto que sobreviveu, já perdendo a paciência.

– Você não manda em mim, seu idiota – O Sonserino resmungou empurrando o grifinório de encontro a uma mesa, para em seguida, segurar no braço da ruiva, a puxando para bem perto de seu corpo.

– Draco, largue-me! – Sussurrou nervosa, sentindo o cheiro de bebida no hálito de seu amado.

Todas as pessoas que estavam no estabelecimento levantaram-se de suas mesas e os rodearam em expectativa de uma briga corporal. Pansy ao ver o clima nada amigável que estava se formando, se levantou e correu até onde Zabini acompanhava tudo com cara de surpreso pela exposição do amigo, que era tão frio com as coisas.

– Blaise, eu acho que as coisas vão esquentar. O Draquinho está muito alterado, nunca o vi desse jeito – Falou Parkinson incomodada pela reação estranha do namorado.

– Acho melhor a gente ir chamar o professor Snape – Sugeriu o rapaz com um ar sério.

– Então vamos! – Assentiu a morena.

Os dois sonserinos saíram do local em direção ao Três Vassouras, onde todos os diretores das casas se encontravam.

Enquanto isso, Draco apontava sua varinha contra seu inimigo, observando que este iria revidar.

– Fique longe testa - rachada – Ameaçou o monitor-chefe da sonserina.

– Draco, use a cabeça e pense! Você tem que aceitar minhas amizades – Olhou bem para o rosto do loiro e o encarou por alguns minutos.

– Você é minha Virginia! – Cochichou no ouvido da garota, tão baixo, para que somente ela pudesse ouvir. A ruiva quando escutou aquelas palavras sentiu uma enorme alegria e ao mesmo tempo ficou surpresa, não conseguindo formar mais nenhuma frase concreta para dizer.

– Malfoy, a deixe em paz! Senão serei obrigado a duelar com você, porém creio que nesse estado que você se encontra seria covardia da minha parte – Disse sincero o herói da grifinória.

– Não me faça rir, Santo Potter! – Provocou cínico, antes de largar o braço da ruiva, para logo a envolver pela cintura, a deixando mais próxima do seu corpo.

Harry ao ver o breve desvio de atenção que seu inimigo teve, aproveitou para desarmá-lo, batendo na mão que ele empunha a varinha fazendo esta cair no chão. No momento em que o menino que sobreviveu iria agir para tirar Virginia de Draco, o temível professor de poções Snape adentrou no estabelecimento acompanhado por Blaise e Pansy. O diretor sonserino ao se dar conta do que ocorria no local cruzou os braços, levemente irritado, presenciando a cena em sua frente. Curioso com a situação levantou a sobrancelha e aproximou-se, recebendo a atenção dos rapazes que estavam se encarando de maneira hostil.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? Sr. Malfoy e Sr. Potter? – Exigiu com cara de poucos amigos.

– O Malfoy, Senhor, ele me ameaçou só porque me viu junto com a Gina – Explicou o grifinório.

– Sr. Malfoy, faça o favor de largar a senhorita Snape – Estreitou os olhos, antes de desvencilhar sua filha do abraço do sonserino e puxá-la para si. Esse ato inesperado deixou o monitor-chefe temeroso pela reação do padrinho.

– Desculpe Senhor, eu não queria lhe causar problemas.

– Nem mais uma palavra Senhor Malfoy – Sibilou.

– Eu juro professor Snape que não tive culpa, foi o Draco Malfoy que começou – Harry acusou irritado.

– Quieto! – Rosnou e se virou para sua herdeira – Senhorita Snape, você poderia me explicar o que houve aqui? – Perguntou mais brando.

– Não aqui na frente de todos – Respondeu encabulada.

– Então se é assim – Concordou virando-se e apontando para seu afilhado e para o herói do mundo bruxo – Quero os dois daqui à uma hora na minha sala para conversarmos e sem atrasos.

–Certo professor – Os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo.

– Venha comigo, Virginia – Decretou encarando a filha.

– Não posso ir depois? – Pediu assustada.

– Não! Você vai agora! – Resmungou sem paciência, pegando a garota pelo pulso e a arrastando porta a fora em direção a um local que podia aparatar com ela até Hogwarts.

Draco e Harry apenas se entreolharam preocupados com o que iria acontecer mais tarde, pelo que tinham presenciado não seria nada bom.

– Draquinho o que deu em você? – Choramingou Pansy se aproximando do namorado.

– Nada que lhe diga respeito – Falou friamente.

– Eu só queria lhe ajudar, me preocupo com você – Cochichou encostando o queixo no ombro do rapaz, mas sendo logo repelida por ele.

– Quer me ajudar? Então me deixe sozinho. Fique com o Zabine aqui, que preciso ir para o castelo – Bufou antes de se retirar do recinto, não dando chance para a garota protestar.

Enquanto isso, Severus e sua herdeira desaparatavam nos portões de Hogwarts em um local permitido para isso, ambos não estavam com as expressões faciais muito felizes, pois vinham discutindo.

– Não precisava ter me tratado daquela maneira na frente de todos, praticamente você me arrastou até aqui – Acusou a ruiva esfregando o pulso meio-dolorido.

– Virginia, me diga o que você pretendia ficar fazendo lá? Iria se agarrar com o Potter ou com o Malfoy que tem namorada? – Snape esqueceu a compostura respeitosa no qual sempre tratou à ruiva, porque se sentiu atormentado pelos fatos que deduziu.

– Papai você não confia em mim? Eu nunca faria isso, não com ele de namorico com aquela oferecida – Murmurou indignada.

– Se eu não te conhecesse bem, acreditaria que você não faria nenhuma besteira – Suspirou subindo as escadarias do hall de entrada do colégio.

– Pai, eu não sou mais uma garotinha. Eu cresci! Você não vê isso? – Gesticulou nervosa.

– Eu notei, para falar a verdade, isso que me preocupa – Desabafou passando a mão no cabelo – Vamos terminar essa conversa nos meus aposentos.

– Tudo bem, você não quer que ninguém escute a nossa conversa, então vamos – Concordou.

Durante a caminhada até as masmorras Gina foi pensando em como iria contornar a situação com Draco e se iria continuar o plano de Helen. Uma coisa tinha certeza, aquelas palavras que Malfoy proferiu meio-embriagado refletiam os sentimentos que ele escondia em seu coração, torcia para que o loiro se declarasse logo. Por mais ansiosa que se sentisse não poderia deixar transparecer de imediato o que sentia por ele, para que isso acontecesse teria que ter certeza dos fatos. Talvez usar Harry forçaria o sonserino orgulhoso a tomar uma iniciativa em seu pleno juízo perfeito. Sua cabeça estava muito confusa, não conseguia raciocinar direito, precisava pedir conselhos a sua amiga, a única coisa que queria de todo o coração era o amor de Draco.

Severus andava a frente de sua filha, mas não deixou de reparar no silêncio que a pouco caíra entre os dois, chegou até a diminuir os passos para esperá-la, ao fazer isso reparou que ela estava com o olhar perdido, como se concentrada em algo muito importante. Suas longínquas suspeitas e temores de anos atrás finalmente começavam a se concretizar, não que não gostasse de seu afilhado, e sim temia que sua herdeira prejudicasse a imagem e ficasse completamente arrasada, iludida, desgostosa pela vida se fosse enganada. Apenas queria a proteger de se machucar, porém sabia que não poderia cuidar dela todo o tempo, esse era seu medo, acontecer algo bem debaixo de seu nariz, sem poder fazer nada para impedir.

Ao chegarem perto da porta do dormitório, Snape disse a senha, para logo entrarem e se aconchegarem nas poltronas verdes que ficavam em frente de uma pequena lareira.

– Aqui estaremos mais seguros sem que ninguém nos espione. Vamos falar logo antes que aqueles dois cheguem até o escritório.

– O que você vai fazer com eles? – Pediu aflita.

– Ainda não sei, vai depender do que eles me disserem – Falou com sinceridade.

– Por favor, não seja muito rude com eles.

– Não posso prometer nada – Ajeitou-se na poltrona incomodado.

– Voltando ao nosso assunto anterior. Bem que você poderia me dar um voto de confiança. Prometo que não farei besteira.

– Filha, Draco não é o homem ideal que sonho para você. Eu temo pelo seu futuro, não quero que você fique com sua reputação afetada igual a da Parkinson. Comentou pegando as mãos da garota – A sua outra opção, Harry Potter, igualmente não me agrada.

– Entendo a sua aflição, mas quem vai decidir isso sou eu. Você está me saindo um pai muito ciumento, sabia? – Sorriu ao ver o olhar dele confuso – Pensei que você gostasse de seu afilhado, ele nunca me desrespeitou.

– Eu gosto do Draco, porém não aprovo as coisas que ele faz com as outras garotas, já recebi várias reclamações de alguns pais furiosos. Tive que encobrir tudo e contornar a situação – Confessou.

– Me diga alguma coisa que eu ainda não sei – Resmungou entediada.

De repente um som agudo tomou conta do ambiente por alguns segundos, atrapalhando a conversa entre pai e filha, era o relógio mágico que avisou que Potter e Malfoy estavam na entrada do escritório de diretor. Severus se levantou, liberando a ruiva para ela voltar ao salão comunal da sonserina, para logo seguir em rumo ao local onde estavam os pretendes de sua herdeira.

-

_**Continua...**_

-

**N/A:** O que será que Severus vai fazer com Draco e Harry? Será que Gina vai pensar em todas as coisas que seu pai disse ou vai seguir com o plano?

-

**Miaka:_ Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário, ele foi muito importante para mim. Espero que você goste desse capítulo e da reação do Draco e a do Snape. Beijos!!_**

_**-**_

**Musa-Sama****: _Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário, ele foi muito importante para mim. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijos!!_**

**_- _**

**Biazinha Malfoy****: _Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário, ele foi muito importante para mim. Espero que goste desse capítulo. Beijos!!_**

**-**

**Angelica B. Malfoy****: _Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário ele foi muito importante para mim. Espero que tenha gostado da reação do Draco e do capítulo. Beijos!!_**

_**-**_

**fer malfoy****_: Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário, ele foi muito importante para mim._**

_**Espero que goste desse capítulo. Beijos!!**_


	9. Questionamentos

**Capítulo 9: Questionamentos**

**- **

Harry quando chegou ao lugar determinado pelo mestre de poções, instintivamente ajeitou os óculos na face e se encostou à parede, meio pensativo. De relance percebeu que seu inimigo se encontrava a sua frente com os braços cruzados e o encarando arrogantemente. Na realidade todas as ocasiões que o fizeram se desentender com o sonserino eram fatos que ele se esforçava para relevar, apenas o tratou com cautela na maioria das vezes, porque não queria arriscar a levar detenções e perder pontos para sua casa. Alguma coisa que não sabia definir tinha acontecido há poucas horas atrás quando salvou Gina, que o fez mudar sua decisão de ficar alheio a esses fatos.

Malfoy, enquanto aguardava a chegada de seu padrinho, resolveu ficar quieto em seu canto esperando a poção de sobriedade fazer efeito, pois não queria que Snape o repreendesse, por estar alcoolizado. Era monitor-chefe e tinha que dar o exemplo para os outros alunos, temia perder o cargo que tanto custou a conseguir, por causa de um deslize que não podia ter cometido. A raiva que sentia de Potter ainda o consumia por dentro, toda vez que se lembrava da cena dele com sua amada, dava vontade de dar um soco no grifinório ou estuporá-lo. Esperava ansioso que Virginia tivesse recebido o bilhete que tinha escrito as presas, precisava encontrá-la para conversarem e esclarecerem muitas coisas. Resolveu cruzar os braços e olhar arrogante para seu desafeto que parecia perdido em pensamentos, só virou o rosto quando ouviu passos cada vez mais perto, vinham na direção deles. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco ao ver Severus se aproximando com um olhar mais intimidador que o normal.

– Ótimo! Pelo menos vejo que chegaram na hora marcada – Comentou o diretor sonserino friamente para logo abrir a porta com a senha, permitindo que os alunos entrassem. Sem perder tempo sentou-se na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha e gesticulou para os dois estudantes se acomodassem a sua frente – Me diga Sr. Malfoy o que exatamente aconteceu lá no bar? – Inquiriu sério.

– Eu apenas estava defendendo a Senhorita Snape de oportunistas que querem somente aproveitar-se da ingenuidade dela – Respondeu o loiro ocultando o motivo real de sua briga.

– Entendo! E você não pediu a Virginia o motivo que a fez estar junto com o Senhor Potter? – Questionou.

– Pedi! Mas não acreditei muito no que me foi contado, não gosto do Potter – O loiro bufou.

– Agora a sua versão dos fatos Senhor Potter, me diga o que aconteceu? – Perguntou com indiferença na voz.

– Professor Snape, eu estava junto com a Gina porque a salvei de um cara da corvinal, que estava agarrando ela à força – Falou orgulhoso o grifinório – Depois a convidei para ir até o bar e ela aceitou daí o Malfoy ficou incomodado em nos ver junto. O resto da história o senhor já sabe – Murmurou encarando o semblante ameaçador de Draco.

– Qual é o nome do aluno da corvinal? – O mestre poções exigiu estreitando os olhos.

– Jan Matry, artilheiro do time da corvinal – Falou sem rodeios o moreno.

– Aquele loiro safado! – Malfoy resmungou.

– Não quero ver nenhum dos dois tentando se vingar desse garoto. Eu tomarei uma providência sobre isso, não se preocupem.

– Sim senhor – O loiro e o moreno responderam juntos.

– Bom, agora que já conversamos, vou dar a minha punição pela briga vergonhosa que vocês iniciaram num lugar público – Explicou – Como muitas pessoas presenciaram o ocorrido, não posso deixar esse fato passar em branco sem nenhuma repreensão – Severus pegou uma pena e um pergaminho onde começou anotar algumas coisas.

– Professor, qual será a nossa punição? – Harry pediu preocupado.

– Senhores, eu resolvi apenas descontar cinqüenta pontos da sonserina e grifinória, por consideração a uma pessoa muito especial para mim. Vou deixar somente por isso, mesmo sabendo que deveriam cumprir alguns meses de detenções além dos pontos retirados - Confessou o diretor sonserino.

– Obrigado professor Snape – Agradeceu o loiro.

– Agora podem ir e lembrem-se eu não quero que isso se repita. Da próxima vez não serei tão brando – Avisou.

Enquanto isso, no dormitório feminino do sétimo ano da sonserina, Virginia estava contando tudo o que tinha acontecido a Helen, pois apenas as duas não desceram até o salão comunal da casa.

– Helen, o Draco ficou com ciúmes quando me viu com o Harry, eu notei isso no olhar dele. Você sabe, ele nunca foi de demonstrar esse sentimento por ninguém, mas tenho certeza que era ciúmes, ainda mais depois do que ele sussurrou no meu ouvido - Sorriu contente.

– Então parece que o nosso plano está funcionando, a propósito tem uma coruja já faz algum tempo ali na janela – Apontou – Nosso papo estava tão bom que esqueci de ver para quem era a carta.

– Essa coruja cinzenta não me é estranha parece com a do Draco – A ruiva deduziu indo em direção à janela, onde a abriu, dando passagem para a ave pousar em cima de uma cama. Aproximou-se do pássaro que ergueu a patinha, para ela pegar o bilhete e ler.

-

_**Gina**_

_**-**_

_Precisamos conversar urgentemente, ainda hoje, não posso esperar até amanhã. Aguardo você no meu dormitório de monitor, às nove da noite. _

_**Draco Malfoy**_

_**- **_

– É do Malfoy? – Perguntou curiosa Barsky.

– Sim, é dele! Adivinha! O Draco quer que eu vá até o quarto de monitor-chefe dele, ás nove da noite para conversarmos – Disse entusiasmada.

– Acho que você tem que ir, mas deve tomar cuidado para não ceder aos encantos dele tão facilmente, o faça implorar para ficar com você – Aconselhou séria a loira.

– E se ele se declarar para mim? Vou fazer o que? – Pediu aflita a herdeira dos Snape.

– Escute o que ele tem para dizer e depois se declare se for favorável a você - Helen falou se ajeitando no colchão.

– Não sei se vou conseguir – Cruzou os braços e começou a andar de um lado e do outro.

– Se eu fosse você, eu primeiro daria uns beijos no Potter, para em seguida ficar com o Draco. Isso faria o loirinho sofrer um pouco – Sugeriu.

– Você está brincando não é? – A ruiva gritou.

– Sabe amiga! Faça o que o seu coração mandar. Eu não quero te ver chorando por aí, por causa dele – Esclareceu.

Nesse mesmo momento na torre da grifinória. Rony e Harry conversavam sentados no sofá do salão comunal, no qual o local contava com a presença de mais alguns alunos.

– Então o Snape só tirou cinqüenta pontos de cada um e não deu nenhuma detenção? – Weasley questionou surpreso.

– Pois é! Eu também achei estranho, esperava uma detenção de no mínimo dois meses além dos pontos tirados. Creio que a pessoa especial que ele se referia era a Gina, foi por causa dela que o Snape agiu de uma forma tão "generosa" – O moreno comentou.

– Sorte sua que a minha irmã mudou a decisão dele – Cochichou o ruivo – Agora em relação ao artilheiro da corvinal, estou ficando com pena dele, apesar de querer o socar. Realmente o Snape vai ser cruel com o Matry na primeira oportunidade que tiver.

– Rony, o que achou da reação estranha que o Malfoy teve? Será que ele gosta da Gina, mais que uma amiga? – Harry murmurou olhando para os lados, para ver se ninguém ouviu, além de seu amigo.

– Pelo que você me contou, eu acho bem possível. Só o que me preocupa é a Virginia corresponder a esse sentimento – Gesticulou nervoso.

– O Malfoy não presta, olha só a fama dele no colégio, creio que a sua irmã não é boba de cair na lábia dele – O moreno falou confuso – Eu tenho que agir, porque estou interessado nela – Confessou.

– Eu a prefiro com você, pelo menos a sua fama não é ruim e além do mais somos amigos - Apoiou.

– Depois vou mandar uma coruja para a Virginia – Confidenciou o rapaz que sobreviveu.

Nesse instante, Draco se encontrava em seu dormitório de monitor-chefe sentado na cama, desde que tinha saído do banho, apenas uma toalha verde envolvia sua cintura. Cansado resolveu deitar-se no colchão para em seguida fitar o teto, perdido em pensamentos sobre os últimos acontecimentos daquele dia, suspirou angustiado ao imaginar que Gina poderia arrumar outro cara para namorar que não fosse ele. Sabia que Potter aparentava interesse por ela e teria que acabar com os planos do herói do mundo bruxo de conquistar sua amada. Seu outro obstáculo era Parkinson, ela fingia ser avoada e boba, porém ele sabia que era apenas uma fachada para enganar os tolos, isso não se aplicava a um Malfoy. Precisava continuar ignorando Pansy da mesma forma fria que usou no bar, isso poderia ser uma opção para se livrar dela. Sua cabeça estava uma confusão por causa disso tudo e para piorar a situação seu padrinho parecia irritado com ele por algum motivo, talvez desconfiasse de suas intenções em relação à Virginia. Fechou os olhos imaginando como agiria com Gina quando ela fosse encontrá-lo e o que a diria. Ficou matutando várias situações e reações que de repente adormeceu. Algumas horas se passaram e Draco continuava dormindo tranqüilo esparramado no colchão sem nenhuma roupa em seu corpo, somente despertou quando ouviu a porta da entrada se abrir, ao ser pronunciada a senha por uma voz feminina. Escorou-se sobre os cotovelos meio-sonolento e olhou a ruiva que adentrou em seu dormitório, ela o encarava aterrorizada, por causa de alguma coisa.

-

**Continua**

**- **

**N/A: _E agora o que vai acontecer? O que será que a Gina vai fazer?_**

-

**_Biazinha Malfoy_**_: Muito obrigada pelo comentário, ele foi muito importante para mim. Espero que você tenha gostado da punição do Snape e desse capítulo. Beijos!!_

**_Angelica B. Malfoy_**_: Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário, ele foi muito importante para mim. Espero que tenha gostado do que aconteceu na conversa dos garotos com o Snape. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, por favor, não me mate por ter parado onde parei. Beijos!!_

**Musa-Sama**_: Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário, ele foi muito importante para mim. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijos!!_

**Miaka: **_Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário, ele foi muito importante para mim. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da resposta da Gina para o Draco. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijos!!_

**fer malfoy:** Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário, ele foi muito importante para mim. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da declaração do Draco. Espero que goste desse capítulo. Beijos!

**_Gabiii_**_: Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário, ele foi muito importante para mim. Espero que goste desse capítulo. Beijos!!_

**Ginny Danae Malfoy:** Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário, ele foi muito importante para mim. Espero que goste desse capítulo! Beijos!!

**Mariana: **_Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário, ele foi muito importante para mim. Espero que goste desse capítulo! Beijos!!_


	10. Decisões

**Capítulo 10: Decisões**

Faltavam dez minutos para o relógio marcar nove horas da noite e Gina aproximava-se do quarto de Draco, estava ansiosa para falar com ele. Sabia que corria risco de ser pega por Argo Filch e ganhar uma detenção por estar fora do salão comunal da sonserina, mas sua ousadia de quebrar essa regra valia a pena. Encostou-se em frente ao quadro de uma jovem loira com um vestido verde cheio de babados, com ar aristocrático, que lhe pediu a senha. Virginia sussurrou uma palavra em latim e o quadro a deu passagem, sem hesitar a ruiva adentrou estranhando que o sonserino não a aguardava. Então ela caminhou alguns metros quando o avistou esparramado na cama somente com uma toalha envolta da cintura, arregalou os olhos, maravilhada e ao mesmo tempo assustada, nunca em seus mais pervertidos sonhos poderia imaginar que Draco era tão gostoso. Sacudiu a cabeça quando percebeu que ele a olhava, como se não tivesse se dado conta que apenas uma toalha o cobria da nudez. Seu coração bateu a mil quando o viu escorado nos cotovelos a encarando confuso, aquela na certa era uma visão que não se via todo dia. Precisava disfarçar que apreciava tudo o que estava vendo, senão o que ele iria pensar dela.

– Draco, por favor, será que daria de colocar uma roupa? Não me confunda com a Pansy, não estou acostumada a ver caras pelados – Falou com um aparente nervosismo na voz, antes de dar as costas.

– Desculpe, acabei pegando no sono depois que tomei banho e esqueci de colocar uma roupa – Confessou o loiro para logo em seguida pegar uma calça cinza e uma camisa verde dentro da cômoda e ir até o banheiro. Voltou ao recinto depois de sete minutos, encontrando a ruiva sentada no sofá próximo à lareira.

– Sobre o que você quer falar Draco? – Inquiriu olhando para o rosto do monitor-chefe.

– Queria falar sobre o que houve no bar – Respondeu Malfoy ao lado da garota.

– Por que você armou aquele escândalo? – A ruiva questionou o encarando

– Creio que você já percebeu o motivo! – O loiro declarou.

– Mas prefiro ouvir esse motivo da sua boca – Retrucou receosa a herdeira dos Snape, pois temia que estivesse deduzido tudo errado.

– Gina, eu admito, que senti ciúmes quando lhe vi com o Potter. A nossa amizade se transformou em algo mais de uns tempos para cá, gosto de você mais que uma amiga. Sou um Malfoy e não estou acostumado a me declarar e a sentir algo tão nobre por alguém – Pegou as mãos da ruiva, a fazendo o olhar nos olhos – Eu estou apaixonado, será que tenho alguma chance com você? – Pediu tenso.

– Eu também sinto a mesma coisa, mas como vamos ficar juntos se você está ainda namorando a Pansy e a traindo com outras garotas. Não quero ser tratada como elas, nosso namoro tem que ser sério, vou lhe dar um prazo de uma semana para resolver tudo se realmente quer ficar comigo – Confessou a garota com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Podemos continuar a nos encontrar enquanto eu resolvo esse pequeno problema? – Perguntou o sonserino se aproximando de sua amada e a abraçando.

– Não sei se seria prudente – Resmungou no ouvido do loiro – Meu pai anda muito desconfiado de mim.

– Na hora certa eu vou falar pessoalmente com seu pai sobre nós – Garantiu e beijo o pescoço de Gina, que ficou arrepiada.

– E se ele proibir o nosso namoro? – Sussurrou passando a mão no rosto de Malfoy.

– Então pedirei para meu pai interferir ao nosso favor – Resmungou antes de puxá-la para um beijo demorado e avassalador, que durou alguns minutos. Separaram-se apenas quando estavam quase sem fôlego.

– Draco, eu preciso ir, antes que fique muito tarde. Não te prometo nada, se a gente vai se ver ou não, enquanto você arruma um jeito de terminar com a Pansy – Confessou antes de se levantar, mas foi impedida por Draco que a puxou para mais um beijo.

– Vá, antes que eu perca a cabeça e não lhe deixe sair daqui - Ordenou se controlando para não tomá-la ali mesmo no sofá, pois o desejo estava quase se impondo à razão.

Virginia apenas o olhou por um instante e decidiu se retirar, não queria cometer uma loucura e se arrepender depois, mesmo sabendo que talvez valesse o risco. Saiu do dormitório e rumou até o salão comunal da sonserina sempre tomando cuidado para que Filch não a pegasse ou para piorar a situação que seu pai em suas voltas noturnas a flagrasse. Para sua felicidade conseguiu adentrar no salão comunal sem ser pega, apenas estranhou a escuridão em que se mergulhava o lugar, que era somente iluminado pelas chamas da lareira, porque as velas dos castiçais foram apagadas por alguém.

A ruiva estava tão preocupada em fazer o menor barulho possível que não percebeu que uma pessoa a observava escondida atrás de uma escultura próxima à lareira. Após Gina desaparecer, os olhos de quem a espionava estreitaram-se, transmitindo todo o ódio que sentia.

Na manhã de domingo, a maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts estavam espalhados ao redor do colégio, só alguns preferiram ficar na biblioteca ou em algum salão comunal.

Virginia encontrava-se a poucos metros do lago, encostada no tronco de uma árvore lendo um livro de transfiguração. Quando de repente ao olhar para o lado viu Helen aproximando-se em passos largos, algo em sua face transmitia preocupação e dúvida.

– Bom dia, Gina – Forçou um sorriso a loira.

– Helen, qual é o problema? Por que está com essa cara? – Questionou a ruiva fechando o livro – Sente-se.

– Não tenho problema nenhum, minha cara está normal – Respondeu agachando-se.

– Você não me engana! O que você está me escondendo? – Cruzou os braços em sinal de impaciência a herdeira dos Snape – Eu te conheço muito bem, nós somos amigas, confie em mim como confio em você.

– Gina, eu nem sei por onde começar. Tenho escondido um segredo de você já faz dois meses. Espero que não fique chateada comigo, é uma besteira que eu não deveria esconder de minha melhor amiga – Falou sentando-se e encarando a outra sonserina.

– Está bem! Vamos ver que segredo absurdo é esse, depois eu vejo se perdôo ou não – Disse fingindo indignação.

– Gina, eu estou namorando escondido, com Jan Matry da corvinal. Temos nossos motivos para esconder esse relacionamento – Confessou encabulada a loira.

– Eu já andava desconfiada disso, por causa de seus estranhos desaparecimentos. Pensei que era coisa da minha cabeça, mas no dia do plano, minhas suspeitas só aumentaram. Você acha que não vi você socorrendo seu namoradinho depois que me afastei com o Potter de lá? Agora que você me esclareceu os fatos, me revelando seu pequeno segredo, queira me deixar sozinha, que tenho um encontro. Vá namorar as escondidas um pouco – Gesticulou com a mão.

– Então você me perdoa?

– Sim, porém não acredito que você mandou seu namorado me agarrar. Não ficou com ciúmes não? – Virginia Alfinetou.

– Não, eu sei que ele me ama – Barsky murmurou.

– Abra o olho, porque o achei muito atrevido quando me agarrou – Sussurrou séria.

– Fazia parte do plano.

– Espero que seu amado namorado não entregue a gente quando meu pai começar a pegar no pé dele – Comentou preocupada.

– Ele me jurou que não contava a ninguém. O seu pai sabe de alguma coisa do ocorrido? – Inquiriu temerosa.

– Creio que sabe sim, o Harry deve ter contado a ele somente para se vangloriar – Afirmou a ruiva.

– Gina, pode ficar tranqüila, vou me encontrar com ele daqui a pouco e conversaremos sobre essas hipóteses. A propósito você está esperando alguém? – Helen resolveu mudar de assunto.

– Estou sim, Harry marcou um encontro comigo aqui – Respondeu sem emoção nenhuma na voz.

– E o Draco? Como foi ontem o encontro com ele? – Interrogou curiosa.

– Foi bom! Digamos que logo nos entenderemos.

– Será que esse teu encontro com o Potter não vai criar confusão? – A loira cochichou receosa.

– O Draco antes de exigir alguma coisa de mim, tem que largar da Parkinson – Bufou irritada.

– Você está certa. Boa sorte! Vou me encontrar com meu namorado, não quero chegar atrasada – A loira levantou-se e seguiu em rumo ao castelo, deixando uma Gina muito pensativa para trás.

Enquanto isso no dormitório da Grifinória, Harry se arrumava para o encontro que tinha marcado com Virginia, estava nervoso, pois sabia que conquistar ela não seria muito fácil. Muitos obstáculos se oporiam a ele, um deles era o pai da garota que faria de tudo para afastá-lo dela e tinha outro mais preocupante, seu inimigo Malfoy. Nessas horas dava graças a Merlin por ser um grifinório, porque sua coragem sempre o ajudou a vencer todos os empecilhos, sem esquecer que contava com a ajuda de seus dois melhores amigos. Olhou-se no espelho e verificou se aquela calça preta e blusa azul escuro combinavam, sorriu aprovando os trajes, que pareceram ficar muito bem nele. Direcionou-se até o banquinho do lado de sua cama e pegou um pequeno ramalhete de rosas amarelas e levou juntamente com ele.

Gina cansada de ler fechou o livro e resolveu olhar ao seu redor, percebeu que muitos casais se encontravam naquela parte do pátio. Suspirou e encostou sua cabeça no tronco da árvore, torcendo para que esse encontro não virasse boato mentiroso como Potter tem nova namorada. Torcia principalmente que Draco não pensasse besteira se a flagrasse com Harry. Depois de alguns minutos olhando para o lago, perdida em seus pensamentos, espreguiçou-se inclinando a cabeça para o lado e de relance pode avistar o herói do mundo bruxo vindo em sua direção com um buquê de rosas.

– Ai meu Merlim! – Exclamou olhando novamente para a lagoa tentando se acalmar, nunca imaginou que o grifinório fosse lhe trazer flores no encontro.

– Olá, Gina! Desculpe a demora – O moreno falou meio-encabulado.

– Que isso Harry, não demorou tanto assim. Deu tempo até de eu ler metade de um livro – Respondeu com sarcasmo na voz.

– Essas rosas são para você – Estendeu o braço dando o ramalhete para a ruiva.

– São lindas! Eu nunca recebi um presente tão gentil – Ironizou com um meio-sorriso.

– Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Posso me sentar? – Perguntou o garoto sem graça.

– Pode sim! – Gina gesticulou para ele sentar ao seu lado.

– O Rony está preocupado com você, sei que vocês não se falam muito, mas se você me der uma chance gostaria de intermediar um conversa agradável entre vocês – Murmurou Harry inseguro.

– Eu aceito somente se ele não insultar o meu pai a cada cinco minutos – Declarou seria a ruiva.

– Vou falar com Rony sobre isso. Eu quero poder ser o seu amigo, claro se isso não criar problemas para você – O grifinório passou a mão no cabelo num gesto de nervosismo.

– Claro que não tem problema algum, nada que eu não possa reverter. Como amigos você poderia me contar porque terminou com a Tansily, qual foi o motivo? Se eu não estou sendo muito enxerida.

– Acho que só os meus amigos sabem o verdadeiro motivo e como agora eu lhe considero uma amiga, não vejo motivo para esconder. Terminamos o namoro por causa de uma traição, a peguei com outro se agarrando e falando mal de mim – Confessou tristonho – Você deve estar se pedindo como consegui dar o flagra, foi fácil, usei minha capa de invisibilidade.

– Entendo, deve ter sido horrível pegar a pessoa amada se agarrando com qualquer um – Disse pensativa.

– Vamos agora falar do Malfoy, porque ele agiu daquele jeito ontem no bar? – Inquiriu curioso.

– Não sei, acho que ele ás vezes é muito possessivo. Ele foi o único amigo que tive até eu conhecer a Helen. Depois ele começou a ser o garanhão da escola, isso nos afastou um pouco, isso é obvio – Desabafou esquecendo o mundo ao seu redor.

Nesse mesmo momento não muito longe dali, escondido atrás de uma mureta, um loiro observava o estranho casal que conversava a beira do lago. O punho do jovem sonserino se fechou fortemente, transmitindo toda a raiva que sentia ao ver sua amada com seu pior inimigo. Precisava agir rapidamente, seria lamentável perder Gina para Potter. Será que ela tinha se esquecido do que tinha ocorrido entre eles na noite passada ou estava fazendo de propósito? Esse fato que presenciava pedia uma ação imediata, talvez se unir a alguém que também não aprovaria esse estranho par.

-

**Continua **

-

**N/A: _Sofri para escrever esse capítulo, espero que tenha ficado bom. _**

**-**

**Agradecimentos: ****_Ginny Danae Malfoy_****_, Mariana, _****_Biazinha Malfoy_****_, muito obrigada pelos comentários de vocês, eles foram muito importantes e me incentivaram muito a escrever esse capítulo. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, beijos!_**


	11. Chapter 11: Estratégia

**Capítulo 11: Estratégia **

**-**

**-**

Draco estava tão compenetrado em observar sua amada e Potter, que não percebeu a aproximação de Pansy. Ele somente se deu conta quando ela se agarrou em seu pescoço, o fazendo levantar assustado.

– Pansy, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Esbravejou o loiro se livrando dos braços da morena.

– Eu que pergunto! O que você está fazendo escondido atrás dessa mureta? – Exigiu a sonserina com um olhar desconfiado.

– Não lhe interessa – Rosnou impaciente.

– Eu sou sua namorada, você me deve explicações – Parkinson reclamou indignada.

– Desde quando você me cobra alguma coisa? – Falou Malfoy com desdém.

– Você não me engana Draco, não sou burra, me nego a te perder. Eu sempre suportei as suas traições calada, mas agora você está indo longe demais – Murmurou a morena antes de dar as costas e adentrar no castelo.

– E agora mais essa! – Bufou passando as mãos no cabelo pensativo e decidiu ir falar com seu padrinho, antes que fosse tarde demais. Daria um jeito em sua namorada mais tarde.

Enquanto isso, Harry e Virginia começavam a se entrosar cada vez mais, não se dando conta que há poucos minutos atrás estavam sendo vigiados.

– Então Harry, como está a Hermione? Ela já se acertou com o meu irmão? – Interrogou a ruiva.

– A Mione sempre do mesmo jeito, não larga um livro nem por um segundo. Ela e o Rony ainda estão naquele em passe se assumem ou não publicamente o namoro – Confessou o grifinório.

– Entendo! - Sussurrou triste a sonserina.

– Amanhã vamos ter aula de poções no mesmo horário. Será que daria para nós sentarmos juntos? Nunca trabalhei com você numa poção – Sugeriu o moreno.

– Não sei Harry! Talvez se a Helen não sentar comigo, mas amanhã vemos isso – Explicou a ruiva.

– Tudo bem, eu não quero forçar nada – Sorriu meio-constrangido.

Nesse mesmo instante, nas masmorras, Snape corrigia vários pergaminhos dos alunos do sexto ano, no intuito de esquecer um pouco das preocupações que o assolavam a mente. Sua herdeira estava lhe tirando o sono, já não sabia mais o que fazer para ter certeza que ela estaria agindo corretamente e não jogando seu sobrenome no lixo, por causa de seus hormônios. Soltou a pena em cima do penúltimo pergaminho que tinha pegado para corrigir, fechou os olhos apoiando a cabeça entre as mãos. Ficou por alguns momentos naquele transe, quando de repente algumas batidas na porta ecoaram pela sala, o trazendo de volta para a realidade.

– Entre! – Severus gritou frio.

– Padrinho nós precisamos conversar – Falou Draco ao adentrar no local, fechando a porta.

– Eu digo o mesmo, creio que talvez eu saiba o motivo que o trás aqui. Agora se acomode e fale logo – O mestre de poções ordenou sem paciência.

– Vou direto ao assunto, não quero enrolar! Eu queria pedir sua colaboração em relação à Gina, sei que o senhor não está contente comigo, mas creio que sou melhor opção que o Potter – Confessou o loiro.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? – Inquiriu o professor levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

– Eu estou gostando da sua filha e o Potter também, e nessa competição, eu acho que seria melhor se ela ficasse comigo ou estou enganado? – Malfoy revelou sua preocupação.

– Você sabe que a prefiro com você, apesar de não concordar muito. Draco, para eu lhe ajudar, você terá que prometer que vai dispensar a Pansy e não se envolver com mais ninguém. Terá que se concentrar apenas na Gina, está me entendendo, antes ela feliz com o detestável do Potter, que infeliz com você – Rugiu o diretor da sonserina.

– Eu entendo a sua preocupação padrinho. Mostrarei que sou digno de sua confiança – Declarou o loiro meio-confiante.

– Prometo que tentarei intervir ao seu favor no que for possível, sem que minha filha desconfie. Sei que você não veio só para isso, qual é o outro motivo que o trouxe aqui? – Perguntou o mestre de poções se levantando.

– Hoje de manhã segui sua filha e fiquei a vigiando, sei que não deveria agir dessa maneira, mas não pude me controlar. Nesse meio tempo que a observei, flagrei o Potter levando flores para ela, e eles devem estar ainda conversando a beira do lago – Confidenciou o loiro cruzando os braços.

– Isso é problemático e creio que você tem um pouco de culpa no que está acontecendo – Acusou Severus, pegando uma xícara de chá numa escrivaninha.

– Como assim? Não entendi sua colocação – Pediu confuso o monitor-chefe.

– Não se faça de idiota Draco! Você já não se deu conta que minha filha fica triste quando lhe vê com a Parkinson? – Bufou – O Potter é apenas uma maneira dela se esquecer de você ou se vingar – Sussurrou a última frase.

– Eu nunca reparei, como sou tonto, então era por causa disso que ela não agüentava ficar no mesmo lugar que eu e a Pansy! – Divagou se levantando

– Bem se é somente isso que veio fazer aqui, me deixe terminar de corrigir os pergaminhos, preciso ficar sozinho – Gesticulou para Malfoy sair.

Draco saiu pensativo da sala de seu padrinho, nunca imaginou que Severus fosse tão observador assim. Se quisesse a ajuda dele para ficar com Gina, teria que terminar com Pansy, não podia mais adiar o inevitável, falaria com ela ainda hoje.

Algumas horas tinham se passado e a lua começava a se mostrar no céu, conseqüentemente com esse fato o grande salão estava cheio de alunos saboreando suas refeições. Na mesa da sonserina, do mesmo lado Draco e Gina estavam sentados comendo e de frente para eles Pansy, que não parecia muito feliz com alguma coisa. A ruiva nunca a vira com uma cara tão feia, como se estivesse frustrada com algo, notou também que a morena a olhava às vezes com um olhar raivoso. Entre umas garfadas e outras, olhou para o loiro e percebeu que este tentava não encarar muito a namorada, algo definitivamente estava errado. Até que Parkinson bateu com tudo o garfo na mesa, fazendo Malfoy encará-la.

– Pansy não faça escândalos – Vociferou o monitor-chefe.

– Pare de suspense e me diga o que você quer tanto conversar seriamente comigo! – Exclamou exasperada a morena.

– Em particular, não aqui na frente de todos – Falou friamente o loiro.

– Depois da nossa discussão pela manhã, tenho sérios pressentimentos sobre essa tal conversa, se for o que estou imaginando, prepare-se que tornarei sua vida num inferno – Sussurrou ameaçadoramente a sonserina.

– Como se eu tivesse medo de você – Malfoy sorriu cinicamente – Já acabou? Quero resolver isso de uma vez.

– Sim, vamos logo. No seu quarto ou na torre de astronomia? – Perguntou se levantando.

– No meu dormitório – Respondeu seco, esperando a morena sair do salão principal, para logo se aproximar da ruiva.

– Hoje colocarei fim ao meu namoro ridículo – Cochichou no ouvido da herdeira dos Snape.

– Ela parece desconfiar disso. Por favor, tome cuidado – Pediu aflita.

– Não se preocupe com esse assunto tenho tudo sob controle – O loiro tranqüilizou.

– Espero que você esteja certo – Virginia declarou.

– Amanhã quero saber direitinho o que você fazia com o Potter perto do lago – Murmurou a encarando nos olhos.

– Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, ele é apenas um amigo. Como você ficou sabendo do meu encontro? – Gina inquiriu.

–Tenho minhas fontes – O loiro afirmou convicto.

– Agora vá, antes que aquela louca volta aqui – Ordenou impaciente, querendo se livrar do interrogatório de seu amado.

Malfoy deu um beijo na bochecha da ruiva, a fazendo corar, para logo fazer o que ela pediu. Levantou-se e foi em rumo ao seu quarto para resolver o empecilho que o atrapalhava em conquistar a filha de seu padrinho.

Não muito longe dali, Snape observou atentamente tudo o que ocorreu na mesa de sua casa, principalmente a parte que o chamou atenção foi quando Parkinson e Draco pareceram discutir. Praguejou quando viu o loiro tão perto de sua herdeira, estava certo que tinha dado a sua aprovação, mas só depois do termino do namoro de Malfoy.

Do outro lado do salão, na mesa da grifinória, Hermione, Harry e Rony acompanharam curiosos os comentários que se seguiram após o quase escarcéu de Pansy. Quem parecia mais mexido com tudo que ouviu e presenciou era o garoto que sobreviveu.

Potter estava com um mau pressentimento sobre aquilo tudo. Para se acalmar resolveu falar com seus leais amigos, que já esperavam por isso.

– Eu acho que essa discussão mais me pareceu um final de namoro quase inevitável, claro que pelo lado do Malfoy – Deduziu Harry.

– Aquela doninha está aprontando alguma coisa. Você viu o jeito como ele e a Gina se encararam? – Weasley bufou indignado.

– Não gosto muito de adivinhações, porém pressinto que Draco vai deixar à namorada e vai tentar conquistar sua irmã, Rony - Granger falou convencida.

– Se for isso, o Malfoy que se prepare que não vou deixar barato, eu juro! – Rosnou o menino que sobreviveu, fazendo seus amigos o olharem incrédulos.

– Você pode contar comigo, Harry, sou seu amigo. No dia que você marcar o encontro entre eu e a Gina, vou tentar dar uma força – Assegurou o ruivo.

– É melhor você não fazer nada, Rony, você poderá estragar a conquista do Harry – Intrometeu-se a morena.

– Está bem, não vou falar nada – Weasley concordou tristonho.

Nesse mesmo momento, Draco adentrava em seu dormitório aliviado, pois finalmente iria conseguir o que tanto almejava, esperava que Pansy não dificultasse as coisas. Avaliando pela conduta dela pela manhã e no jantar, talvez isso não fosse possível e tão fácil como imaginara a princípio. Deu alguns passos e encontrou a morena desnuda sentada na poltrona com uma garrafa de firewisky na mão. Parecia compenetrada em alguma coisa, porque nem notou sua presença no lugar. Aproximou-se mais um pouco e tocou no ombro da garota a fazendo, o encarar com mágoa no olhar.

– Por favor, Draco, não diga o que eu estou imaginando. Não diga que acabou! – Pansy levantou-se e se jogou em cima do loiro, que a empurrou repugnado.

-

-

**Continua**

**-**

**N/A: _Tive um pouco de dificuldade para escrever esse capítulo. Agora começou as aulas na universidade, os professores já deram trabalhos, mas mesmo assim vou tentar atualizar daqui a 15 dias. Assim espero._**

_**-**_

**Agradecimentos: _Miaka, _****_Ginny Danae Malfoy_****_, Angelica B. Malfoy, _****_Thaty_****_ , mel, _****_Biazinha Malfoy, _****marycena**,**_ muito obrigada pelos comentários, eles me incentivaram muito e foram muito importantes. Espero que apreciem esse capítulo. Beijos!!_**


	12. Chapter 12: obstáculos

**Capítulo 12: Obstáculos**

**-**

**-**

Draco nunca imaginou que sua namorada fosse descer tão baixo para tentar sustentar a relação já desgastada deles. Pensou que ela iria gritar ou tentar bater nele, menos isso que estava presenciando, parecia que tinha se enganado em seu conceito positivo sobre Parkinson. Tinha que admitir sua culpa em partes sobre isso, pois nunca a tratou descentemente.

– Vamos, Pansy se vista! – Recolheu as roupas da morena que estavam no chão e jogou para ela – Quero conversar com você, não estou interessado em transar com você – Explicou rudemente.

– Não fale assim desse jeito, você nunca me rejeitou dessa maneira – Reclamou a sonserina se vestindo.

– As coisas mudam Pansy, eu não deveria ter lhe iludido todo esse tempo. Eu apenas lhe usei para me divertir – Respondeu o loiro gesticulando enquanto caminhava de um lado e do outro no quarto.

– Você está mentindo! – Protestou furiosa.

– Estou falando sério. Se eu gostasse realmente de você, não lhe trairia com outras garotas – Malfoy confessou cruzando os braços.

– Você pensa que eu não sabia das outras? Eu sempre fechei os olhos para suas traições – Declarou a morena limpando as lágrimas da face.

– Por isso mesmo, Pansy! Você nunca me exigiu nada, você sempre foi um joguete em minhas mãos. Agora é tarde demais para nós. Já estou apaixonado por outra pessoa, que realmente respeito, eu não quero perder a garota que tanto gosto – Revelou o loiro.

– Agora entendo tudo, você quer me trocar pela filha do professor Snape, não é? – Acusou exasperada.

– Andou me espionando? – Inquiriu Malfoy com o olhar faiscante.

–Digamos que apenas uma vez, logo depois daquele escândalo que você fez no bar por causa dela estar com o Potter! Você nunca perdeu o controle antes, isso me deixou muito desconfiada – Bufou nervosa.

– Não vou mentir, estou lhe deixando por causa dela mesmo. O namoro está acabado! – Falou friamente o monitor-chefe.

– Você vai se arrepende disso Draco Malfoy! Eu juro que vou fazer de sua vida um inferno, você nunca vai ficar com ela – Ameaçou a morena em prantos antes de sair do quarto do loiro.

Pansy sentia-se arrasada e principalmente decepcionada com seu ex-namorado, pois nunca pensou que seria largada dessa maneira tão fria. Sempre o deixou fazer o que queria, nunca reclamou de suas traições para não perdê-lo. Enfim tudo o que fizera foi em vão, já que Draco nunca se importou com seus sentimentos. E agora porque se apaixonou pela tonta da Gina, iria mudar, queria com certeza impressionar o padrinho para que ele permitisse o namoro.

Parkinson estava tão furiosa, que ao adentrar no salão comunal esbarrou em algumas garotas do quinto-ano e quase as derrubou no chão. Caminhou decidida até o corredor que levava ao dormitório do sétimo ano, o alvo de sua fúria era sua rival.

Enquanto isso no alojamento feminino da sonserina, Gina terminava de conversar com sua amiga Helen, para tentar acalmar os seus nervos, pois estava muito preocupada com Draco, temia que Pansy o ferisse.

– Obrigada, amiga! Vou tentar não pensar no pior – Suspirou a ruiva, antes de pegar um livro e se deitar para ler na cama.

– Agora se concentre na leitura e esqueça isso um pouco, amanhã o Draco lhe contará o que aconteceu na conversa entre eles – Tentou assegurar a loira.

– Tomara mesmo - Sussurrou aborrecida e voltou a ler o livro de transfiguração.

– Estou exausta vou tomar banho e depois vou dormir – Resmungou Helen rumando até o banheiro.

No pouco tempo de leitura, Virginia já começava a achar o conteúdo abordado pelo autor, muito interessante, quando de repente, a porta do dormitório é escancarada bruscamente por alguém, a fazendo perder a concentração. Irritada com isso, a herdeira dos Snape larga o livro, pronta para dar uma bronca na pessoa que atrapalhou sua leitura. Ao olhar para cima visualiza o semblante raivoso de sua adversária.

– Você acha que pode ficar com ele, não é? – Gritou a morena com a voz trêmula.

– Sobre quem você está falando? – A ruiva tentou se fazer de desentendida, pois não queria confusão.

– Não se faça de tonta! Estou me referindo ao Draco, ele acabou comigo para ficar com você! Está feliz? – Pansy gesticulou.

– Então é isso! Você quer saber mesmo? Estou muito feliz – Admitiu a filha do professor de poções se levantando da cama e encarando sua rival.

– Virginia, guarde muito bem minhas palavras, você nunca será feliz com ele, porque não vou deixar – Murmurou entre dentes a ex-namorada de Malfoy.

– Nossa! Eu estou morrendo de medo – Provocou cínica a irmã dos Weasley.

– Vamos ver até quando você vai sustentar essa sua pose arrogante – Urrou a morena empurrando a adversária inesperadamente.

– Nunca mais toque em mim sua cretina! Senão você vai se arrepender – Gina se apoiou na cama para não cair e imediatamente se ergueu e cruzou os braços, encarando ameaçadoramente sua inimiga.

– O que você vai fazer? Já sei! Você vai sair correndo chorando chamar o seu pai para lhe defender – Gargalhou desdenhosa.

– Não! Vou fazer isso – A ruiva pulou na morena e a esbofeteou repetidas vezes. A garota até tentou se defender, mas a herdeira dos Snape era mais ágil e a derrubou no chão.

Helen já tinha saído do banho, enquanto se vestia ouviu a discussão de sua amiga com Pansy, ficou alguns minutos ouvindo, até que escutou um barulho de algo caindo no chão. Logo imaginou o pior, que Parkinson devia ter estuporado Gina, isso fez com que se esquecesse de usar o feitiço para secar o cabelo e saísse do banheiro toda descabelada. Parou em choque ao ver Virginia por cima de Pansy a esbofeteando, precisava separar aquelas duas. Por conta dessa briga, sua amiga iria ter grandes problemas, se não agisse rápido. Aproximou-se de sua coruja e escreveu um bilhete com poucas palavras e mandou entregar para Draco, que era o monitor chefe. Depois se virou e caminhou até as sonserinas.

– Gina, largue a Pansy. Desse jeito você vai levar uma detenção – Avisou a loira nervosa.

– Não me importo! – Vociferou a ruiva.

– Me largue - Gritou à morena.

– Ela já apanhou o suficiente, você não pode se comportar assim - Alegou Helen.

Nesse mesmo momento, no quarto do monitor-chefe da sonserina, Draco estava deitado na cama, pensando nas coisas que sua ex-namorada tinha lhe dito, nas ameaças que tinha proferido. Algo lhe dizia que iria ainda se incomodar muito com ela. De repente sua concentração foi interrompida por um barulho insistente, se levantou e avistou uma coruja bicando sua janela, aproximou-se e abriu dando passagem para a ave entregar a ele um bilhete.

–

**Malfoy**

_**Por favor, venha imediatamente até o dormitório do sétimo ano, Gina e Pansy estão brigando feio**._

**Assinado: Helen.**

–

–

Draco ao ler aquela mensagem, arregalou os olhos surpreso com tamanha confusão que estava acontecendo e nas possíveis conseqüências que se seguiriam disso. Imediatamente saiu apressado em direção ao salão comunal da sonserina que levava ao dormitório feminino. Demorou apenas cinco minutos para chegar ao local que tanto almejava, o grito de Parkinson dava de se ouvir do salão, que curiosamente estava vazio. Rapidamente entrou no corredor que levava ao alojamento e se deparou com vários curiosos que se aglomeravam.

– Saiam todos. Agora! Voltem para o que vocês estavam fazendo – Exigiu Draco friamente, fazendo com que parte dos alunos voltassem aos seus afazeres. Conseguindo assim entrar no quarto do sétimo ano.

Barsky ao enxergar o loiro apontou para o chão, fazendo com que ele avistasse a terrível cena, Parkinson toda descabelada e com filetes de sangue no canto da boca, além de um hematoma arroxeado na bochecha começando a escurecer. Em três passadas ele alcançou as garotas e se abaixou tirando Gina de cima de Pansy.

– O que houve aqui? – Murmurou o loiro no ouvido da ruiva.

– A sua ex me provocou! – Bufou indignada a herdeira dos Snape.

– Gina, como eu vou livrar você disso? – Questionou preocupado.

– Você não vai Draquinho! Todo mundo viu o que essa sem educação fez para mim – Respondeu Pansy se levantando do chão e sentando na cama mais próxima.

– Digo que essa briga que ocorreu não precisa ser relatada ao diretor da nossa casa, vamos resolver o problema entre nós – Esclareceu o loiro.

– Creio que isso não vai ser possível, Sr. Malfoy! – Snape disse amargo quando entrou rapidamente no local e olhou de Pansy para a filha.

– Senhor quem lhe avisou? – Malfoy inquiriu assustado.

– Alguns alunos do quinto-ano – Mencionou, o professor de poções olhando o rosto de Pansy que estava bem ferido – Senhorita Parkinson vá até a ala hospitalar e depois passe no meu escritório para conversarmos – Ordenou sério.

– Já estou indo – Sussurrou contrariada a morena, antes de sair do recinto.

– Senhorita Snape, me acompanhe até a minha sala, porque precisamos conversar seriamente.

– Professor Snape, a culpa não é da Gina é da Pansy – Helen assegurou.

– Creio que a culpa seja toda minha, professor – Draco afirmou.

– Primeiro, eu irei conversar sozinho com a minha filha e depois chamarei vocês que me darão a outra versão sobre o ocorrido – Explicou descontente, antes de seguir em rumo a seu escritório.

– Gina, ele parece bem zangado, mesmo não transparecendo. Desculpe-me por ter lhe causado todo esse transtorno – Malfoy pediu se aproximando de sua amada.

– Tudo bem, eu darei um jeito – Tentou acalmar o loiro.

– Estarei torcendo por você – Abraçou a ruiva e depositou um beijo na testa.

– Obrigado! Vou indo, antes que ele volte e me arraste pelo braço – Disse se soltando do abraço de seu amado.

– Boa sorte amiga, eu creio que você vai precisar – Desejou a loira.

– Não se preocupem! Juro que voltarei viva! – Sorriu tentando não transparecer o nervosismo que a consumia por dentro.

E assim Gina saiu do dormitório feminino e seguiu até o escritório do diretor da sonserina. De uma coisa tinha certeza, seu pai não estava muito contente com tudo aquilo que ocorreu, algo lhe dizia que essa conversa seria de arrepiar.

-

-

**Continua...**

**-**

**-**

**N/A**: Desculpem a demora, muitos trabalhos na universidade. Sinto muito ter demorado a postar.

-

**Agradecimentos:****_Ginny Danae Malfoy_****_, Angelica B. Malfoy_****_, Angelica , miaka , _****_Lolla Malfoy_****_, muito obrigada pelos comentários, eles foram muito importantes para mim. Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo! Beijos!! _**


	13. Conversas e Decisões

**Capítulo 13: Conversas e Decisões**

**-**

**-**

Quando Virgínia saiu do salão comunal da sonserina, aparentando em sua face uma falsa calma, Draco sentou-se no sofá perto da lareira. Por mais que o loiro tentasse se acalmar diante daquela situação difícil, não estava conseguindo, culpava-se pela confusão que meteu sua amada. A única coisa que poderia fazer era esperar o desenrolar daquela conversa e torcer para que seu padrinho não fosse muito severo na punição que com certeza estava matutando.

Enquanto isso, Gina, aproximava-se a passos lentos da sala de seu pai, apesar da sensação térmica ser fria nas masmorras, as mãos dela estavam suadas, demonstrando o seu nervosismo. Antes de Virginia adentrar no escritório, respirou fundo e ajeitou os cabelos que estavam meio bagunçados, girou a maçaneta e entrou.

– Que bom que não demorou – Snape falou num tom frio, que não era acostumado a falar com sua filha, pois queria assustá-la um pouco – Sente-se!

– Antes que você fale alguma coisa, quero falar que não foi minha culpa, a Parkinson que começou – Tentou se defender a ruiva.

– Por acaso essa briga foi por causa do senhor Malfoy? – Perguntou incomodado, pois já sabia da resposta.

– Não vou mentir, digamos que foi. Sei que você não quer que eu me envolva com o Draco, porém eu gosto dele, nós nos gostamos – Declarou a herdeira dos Snape.

– Virgínia, eu sei que não posso mandar nos seus sentimentos, mas ainda sou seu pai e sei o que é melhor para você! – Gesticulou apreensivo o diretor sonserino – Então, como você não está seguindo nenhum conselho que lhe dei, serei forçado a tomar uma medida drástica

– Por favor, não me transfira de colégio, gosto tanto de Hogwarts – Implorou a sonserina desesperada, esperando o pior.

– Claro que não farei isso, mas também não espere que eu passe a mão em sua cabeça e deixei isso tudo que aconteceu por isso mesmo – Explicou o mestre de poções.

– O que você decidiu? – A garota inquiriu cruzando os braços.

– Pegue suas roupas e coisas no dormitório da sonserina e as leve até o quarto que fica do lado dos meus aposentos, de agora em diante vou ficar cuidando de você de mais perto – Severus ordenou e levantou-se da cadeira – E não quero reclamações! Pela briga serei obrigado a tirar 30 pontos da sonserina – Falou desgostoso.

– Está bem – Concordou a ruiva desolada – Mais alguma coisa?

– Como você vai para o salão comunal da sonserina, diga para o Senhor Malfoy vir até aqui, que preciso conversar com ele – Pediu sério.

Sem responder mais nada, Gina, saiu do recinto e rumou até o salão comunal e durante a curta caminhada, algumas lágrimas teimavam cair de seus olhos. Não acreditava que seu pai estava tentando separá-la de seu amado, pelo menos ela ainda podia vê-lo, pior seria se fosse obrigada a trocar de colégio e tudo por culpa da cretina da Pansy.

Ao entrar no salão comunal, Gina se deparou com Draco sentado de frente para a lareira, muito pensativo. Surpresa com a cena que presenciava, Virgínia se aproximou do sofá e sentou-se ao lado de seu amado, sem ser percebida por ele. Aproveitando que não tinha ninguém no salão comunal, inclinou-se e o abraçou, fazendo com que o loiro voltasse à realidade, meio assustado.

– Calma, meu amor! Sou eu – Murmurou à ruiva, erguendo o rosto e o encarando.

– Você está bem? – Perguntou apreensivo.

– Não muito bem, sabe como meu pai é – Respondeu cautelosa.

– Espero que ele não tente afastar você de mim – Sussurrou o loiro inquieto, abraçando a garota.

– Em partes o que ele vai fazer é tentar isso, mas eu não entendo o motivo, já que ele é seu padrinho. Ele deveria apoiar o nosso namoro – Falou a ruiva indignada.

– Eu não o culpo! Foi essa minha fama não muito boa com as garotas, que fez seu pai temer o nosso envolvimento, Gina – Respondeu tristemente.

– Creio que seja esse o principal motivo – Afirmou a ruiva se levantando.

– O que o padrinho queria com você? – Malfoy Inquiriu.

– Não sei como falar, mas ele decidiu me tirar do dormitório que divido com as outras garotas e me transferir para um quarto ao lado do dele – Confessou cruzando os braços e se segurando para não chorar – Sabe, podia ser pior, meu pai poderia me transferir de colégio alegando que queria proteger minha integridade moral.

– Eu nem sei o que faria se ele lhe trocasse de colégio por minha causa – Draco gesticulou levantando-se e abraçando sua amada por trás.

– Eu acho que devemos ser mais cuidadosos de agora em diante, porque a vigilância dele para cima de mim vai ser dobrada – Sugeriu em voz baixa a herdeira dos Snape.

– Não se preocupe, daremos um jeito de nos encontrarmos, ele querendo ou não – Cochichou o loiro no ouvida de Gina.

– A propósito, antes que eu me esqueça, meu pai quer falar com você agora – Falou se virando para o rapaz e o beijando calorosamente, para desejar boa sorte.

– Então preciso ir, antes que ele me dê uma detenção por ficar me esperando – Despediu-se, saindo do salão comunal e indo até a sala do diretor da sonserina.

Nesse mesmo instante, Pansy era atendida por Madame Pomfrey, que a examinava cuidadosamente, para logo lhe dar algumas poções para beber, fazendo quase de imediato a morena melhorar os cortes e inchaços que começavam a ficar visíveis.

– Espero que não fique nenhuma cicatriz no meu rostinho bonito – Comentou Parkinson preocupada.

– Creio que não vai ficar – Falou seca a enfermeira, pois não agüentava mais as falações da sonserina.

– É bom mesmo, senão minha mãe iria ficar muito furiosa – Pansy revelou desdenhosa.

De repente a conversa monótona que paciente e enfermeira estavam tendo, fora interrompida por uma coruja, que batia insistentemente contra o vidro da janela. Pomfrey curiosa se aproximou da janela, a abrindo e em seguida pegando o pergaminho, correu o olho um instante no que estava escrito e respondeu no mesmo papel com um aceno de varinha, amarrando o pergaminho na perna da coruja e a deixando ir.

– Se recomponha senhorita Parkinson, o professor Snape a quer em sua sala imediatamente – Ordenou a enfermeira.

– Mas eu não me sinto bem ainda – Alegou temerosa.

– Eu digo que a senhorira já está liberada e não discuta comigo – Pomfrey disse ríspida.

– Então se é assim, me retiro – Pansy grunhiu antes de se levantar e sair da ala hospitalar.

Enquanto isso, um Draco apreensivo se aproximava da sala do diretor da sonserina. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele não estava gostando do sentimento estranho que aos poucos tomava conta de seu ser. Apesar de sempre ter gostado de fazer esse caminho em anos anteriores, agora parecia que aquela alegria tinha desaparecido e dado lugar a agonia e ao medo. Somente notou a mudança no tratamento de seu padrinho, depois que esse descobrira por quem a filha estava apaixonada. O problema não era ele ter sido o cara que tinha conquistado o coração de Gina e sim a fama de cafajeste e promiscuo que tinha ganhado em Hogwarts, pelo número de garotas que passaram por suas mãos. Não demorou muito para bater a porta e ouvir a voz fria de Snape o mandando entrar.

– Sente-se Draco – Severus apontou para a cadeira a frente da escrivaninha.

–Antes que o senhor fale algo, quero afirmar que Gina é inocente. Ela não merece ser castigada por minha culpa – Suplicou o loiro.

– Farei de tudo para que ela não seja punida, o máximo que fiz foi tirar pontos da sonserina pelo comportamento dela – Confessou o mestre de poções – Sorte da Virginia, eu ser o diretor da sonserina, senão nem quero pensar o que aconteceria.

– Prometo que a protegerei da fúria de Pansy – Malfoy declarou.

– Eu não tenho tanta certeza assim, por isso a estou transferindo para o quarto que fica ao lado do meu – Snape afirmou sério.

– Padrinho, você poderia ao menos confiar em mim – Falou nervoso.

– Se eu confiasse em você, nem quero imaginar como estaria à reputação de Gina, com certeza não diferente da fama da senhorita Parkinson – O diretor sonserino murmurou alterado.

A conversa entre os dois sonserinos começava a ficar perigosa a cada momento que se passava, de repente, aquele clima foi quebrado por batidas na porta.

– Entre senhorita Parkinson – Vociferou alto o mestre de poções.

– Com licença professor – A morena pediu, antes de sentar-se do lado de Draco.

– A senhorita poderia me explicar o que foi aquilo que aconteceu no dormitório feminino do sétimo ano? – Inquiriu o diretor sonserino.

– Eu fui agredida! – Respondeu a morena confiante.

– Pelo que ouvi, a senhorita provocou a pessoa que lhe agrediu – Cruzou os braços e a encarou friamente – Então, a surra que você levou, foi bem merecida.

– AH! Já sei! Você quer proteger a sua querida filha, não é? Por isso está dando razão a ela – Pansy bufou acusando o mestre de poções.

– Não me desrespeite, senão lhe darei uma detenção. Quem manda aqui sou eu e não você – Murmurou entre dentes o diretor sonserino.

Draco apenas observava a discussão entre sua ex-namorada e seu padrinho surpreso, pois nunca em sua vida, imaginou que Pansy fosse desrespeitar alguém como Snape. Isso indicava que ela seria uma inimiga muito perigosa para ele e Gina, teria que pensar em um jeito de neutralizar Parkinson.

– Se você não punir ela, vou falar tudo o que aconteceu para Dumbledore! – Sussurrou indignada, por seu plano estar quase fracassando.

– Fique sabendo senhorita Parkinson – Silibou venenosamente o sobrenome da garota – Eu tenho uma testemunha que afirmou ter presenciado você provocar a senhorita Snape e tenho certeza que ela não se preocuparia em falar o que sabe para o diretor. Então, eu aviso, fique com o bico calado, pois já dei a punição a Gina, descontei pontos da sonserina.

– O que o senhor pretende fazer com a escandalosa da Parkinson? – Perguntou Draco indiferente a presença da morena.

– Muito bem lembrado, senhor Malfoy. Senhorita Parkinson, eu lhe darei uma punição até leve, por começar a briga, que a fez parar na ala hospitalar. Você irá ajudar o Hangrid na coleta das flores da alma e da dormência que só florescem em noites de lua cheia – Sorriu Diabólico.

– Mas isso não é justo! – Exclamou desesperada.

– Se não quiser da próxima vez uma detenção pior, pense antes de agir, se conseguir. Agora pode ir – Gesticulou com a mão e voltou a corrigir um pergaminho.

Pansy saiu da sala do diretor morrendo de raiva de tudo que tinha acontecido e pela proteção que Snape estava dando a sua filha. Nesse meio tempo decidiu que ficaria um curto período quieta como se tivesse desistido de se vingar, porém agiria nas sombras, matutando um plano mais perfeito.

– Padrinho, eu acho que vamos ter que tomar cuidado com a Pansy, com certeza ela vai armar outra para Gina – Comentou o loiro.

– Isso não é novidade, é óbvio que ela não vai desistir. Pensando nisso, eu decidi que a Gina vai dormir no quarto ao lado do meu – Revelou.

– Pode ser que de noite ela esteja segura com o senhor, mas de dia quem garante? – Indagou preocupado.

– Como foi você que colocou minha filha nessa situação, creio que seria sua obrigação cuidar dela nesse período – Explicou o mestre de poções.

– Eu entendo, prometo que farei o possível para ela ficar segura – Malfoy garantiu.

– É bom mesmo, agora pode se retirar que tenho provas a corrigir.

Draco se levantou da cadeira e saiu em rumo ao salão comunal da sonserina para ajudar sua amada a trazer os pertences para o novo dormitório e alertá-la sobre sua ex-namorada.

-

-

_**Continua**_

-

-

_**Nota A:**_**Desculpem pela demora na atualização, mas eu estava tão ocupada com o trabalho e a faculdade que não tive tempo de escrever. Agora que estou em férias na faculdade, vou tentar atualizar mais rápido.**

_**Agradecimentos:**_** Miaka, ****Ginny Danae Malfoy****, Mel, ****Marycena****, Juliana Lorai****, Bruhluna, muito obrigado pelos comentários, eles foram muito importantes para mim. Muito obrigado a todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando essa fic.**


	14. Surpresas

**Capítulo 14: Surpresas**

**-**

Logo após a saída de seu afilhado, Snape, parou de corrigir as provas e suspirou colocando as mãos na cabeça e fechando os olhos. Não sabia mais o que fazer para proteger sua filha, pelo menos quando ela estivesse dormindo ao lado do quarto dele, saberia que estava segura, mas 24 horas por dia, já seria impossível protegê-la teria que ao menos confiar nem que fosse um pouco em Draco, mas mesmo assim não se sentia calmo. Muitas idéias passaram por sua cabeça naquele instante, por mais que doesse, teria que chamar Molly para conversar sobre Gina. Impulsivamente mais do que depressa pegou um pergaminho e começou a escrever e depois se aproximou de seu mocho amarrando o pedaço de papel na perninha dele e mandando entregar a carta a Molly Prewett, pois esta não estava mais usando o nome de casada. Provavelmente sua ex-amante só responderia amanhã de manhã.

Não muito longe dali, no dormitório do sétimo ano da sonserina, Virginia conversava com sua amiga Helen sobre a decisão de seu pai e do porque ser provocada por Pansy.

– Nossa amiga! Agora entendo a reação daquela maluca – A loira exclamou não tão surpresa.

– Tenho um forte pressentimento que me diz que a Pansy deve estar matutando algo contra mim – Confidenciou a ruiva.

– Acho que a decisão que seu pai tomou, foi pensando nisso, em proteger você pelo menos a noite, daquela doida – Barsky afirmou séria.

– Creio que seja mais do que isso, meu pai também quer me afastar do Draco – Gina falou meio-chorosa.

– Isso não impede vocês de se verem durante o dia – A loira argumentou tentando animar a amiga.

– Acho que você está certa – Murmurou colocando a última peça de roupa na mala.

– Gina, eu vou sentir sua falta aqui no dormitório, você é minha melhor amiga – Disse a loira emocionada.

– Você pode ir me visitar quando quiser, creio que o meu pai não vai se opor se você for dormir lá no meu quarto de vez enquanto – A ruiva alegremente abraçou a amiga.

– Jura que vou poder escolher o dia? Que máximo! – Helen falou contente.

– Sim, mas antes me avise, pois tenho que comunicar o meu pai – Explicou a herdeira dos Snape, sentando-se em sua antiga cama.

De repente, a conversa entre as duas amigas é interrompida por Draco, que adentra no dormitório sem se anunciar.

– Gina, já está pronta? – Inquiriu o loiro.

– Sim, mas não quero ir ainda até o meu novo quarto – Falou a ruiva manhosa se aproximando de seu namorado.

– Podemos namorar um pouquinho aqui, antes de irmos – Malfoy sugeriu.

– Já entendi o recado, vou deixá-los a sós, até amanhã – Despediu-se a loira, saindo do recinto e indo até o salão comunal.

– A sua amiga sabe quando está sobrando, gostei – Draco comentou envolvendo sua amada pela cintura, para em seguida a beijar apaixonadamente.

Enquanto isso, longe do colégio de Hogwarts, um mocho cinza escuro adentrava pela janela feita especialmente para o correio coruja do conceituado Restaurante Sundray em Hogsmead, que servia comida tradicional bruxa. Naquele estabelecimento se encontrava Molly Prewett, mãe de Gina, que trabalhava lá desde que se separou do marido. No inicio a ruiva começou como cozinheira e com o passar de alguns anos, foi ganhando confiança e simpatia de seus patrões, que ao verem o seu esforço, deram uma oportunidade dela subir de cargo, a colocando de Gerente do restaurante. Como morava na casa de campo que fora deixado de herança por seus pais, Molly conseguiu poupar um dinheiro todo mês por três anos e dar de entrada para comprar um apartamento de dois dormitórios num bairro em Hosgmead. Ela tinha mudado sua aparência, agora um pouco mais magra e usando roupas boas de primeira mão, era cobiçada por vários homens. A única coisa que faltava para Molly se sentir completa novamente era ser perdoada pelos seus filhos gêmeos, que pareciam ainda lutar para perdoá-la, ao contrário de Rony que a perdoou depois de alguns meses e logo após sempre escrevia para ela, contanto as novidades. Gina não costumava escrever com freqüência e não contava muitas coisas, só dizia que estava bem e feliz, isso a deixava intrigada, se pudesse iria até Hogwarts visitá-la.

Bem no momento que a ruiva pensava na filha caçula, um rapaz moreno e franzino, a interrompeu.

– Senhora Prewett, tem uma coruja lá na outra sala querendo lhe entregar uma carta – Avisou David, o supervisor do restaurante.

– Obrigado, senhor Trinch – Agradeceu Molly antes de ir ao recinto que recebia as correspondências do restaurante e dos funcionários com cargo mais elevado.

Chegando ao local, a mãe de Gina, avistou o mocho cinza, a aguardando, se aproximou da ave, e pegou o pergaminho, o lendo em seguida.

-

_**Cara Molly, **_

_Sei que já faz um tempo que não nos falamos, espero que esteja bem. Precisamos conversar muito seriamente sobre nossa filha, então gostaria que você viesse até Hogwarts amanhã ás 16hrs, não se preocupe deixarei avisada a sua visita ao castelo, me encontre na minha sala de diretor da sonserina nas masmorras. Deixarei você conversar com a Gina depois._

_**Atenciosamente,**_

_**Severus Snape – Diretor da Sonserina**_

_**- **_

Depois de ler e reler aquelas poucas linhas, Molly sentia-se feliz, por poder rever sua filha novamente, porém algo a intrigava. O que poderia Snape querer depois de todos aqueles anos, sem se manifestar, logo após Virginia ter ido morar com ele? Nunca tinha pedido a ela para ajudar na educação da filha deles e agora estava pedindo para conversa com ela sobre Gina, qual seria o problema que o poderoso mestre poções não estava conseguindo resolver sozinho, pensou a ruiva preocupada. Impulsionada por seu instinto materno, aproximou-se da escrivaninha, e abriu uma das gavetas, onde tirou um pergaminho e começou a escrever sua resposta, que não demorou mais de dez minutos e mandou a coruja levar a correspondência ao seu dono.

Nesse mesmo momento, em Hogwarts, Draco e Gina, beijavam-se calorosamente, sem nenhum pudor, pois o quarto estava vazio, apesar de ser o dormitório feminino do sétimo ano. Tinha se passado algum tempo desde que o casal fiou a sós e as coisas já estavam começando a esquentar. O loiro vagueava com sua mão pelas pernas da garota, subindo um pouco a saia, enquanto a ruiva brincava com os cabelos dele. Os dois estavam tão envolvidos naquele momento, que o sonserino começava a beijar o pescoço alvo de Virginia arrancando gemidos dela, quando de repente todo aquele amasso fora interrompido por duas vozes conhecidas vindas do corredor, que fizeram Virginia se soltar de Malfoy e arrumar a roupa amarrotada, sendo imitada por ele.

– Barsky, eu quero entrar no dormitório, saí da frente – Pansy exigiu furiosa.

– Mas eu não quero lhe deixar passar, isso não é óbvio?– Helen cruzou os braços e encarou a morena ficando na frente da porta, bloqueando a passagem.

– Era só o que me faltava! – Parkinson ralhou e tentou empurrar a loira para o lado.

– Não teime comigo, já disse que não vai entrar aí – Helen agarrou o braço de Pansy antes que ela abrisse a porta e adentrasse no dormitório.

– Já sei o motivo de você não querer que eu entre, só agora que me dei conta, o Draco e aquela sua amiguinha devem estar se amassando ai dentro – Deduziu a morena com o olhar faiscante e com uma força triplicada conseguindo adentrar no quarto.

Pansy pensava em flagrar seu ex-namorado e sua rival completamente despidos e na cama, mas a cena que presenciou era totalmente diferente do que imaginou. Porque o loiro estava com duas malas da herdeira dos Snape na mão e Gina carregava outros pertences.

– Decepcionada com algo Parkinson? – Malfoy perguntou com desdém.

– Com você – Respondeu seca.

– Que pena, pois estou pouco me importando com isso - O loiro retrucou friamente.

– Vamos Draco, antes que meu pai venha até aqui, deve estar preocupado com minha demora – A ruiva interrompeu a discussão, porque não queria mais brigas.

– Não me diga, então é verdade, seu pai mandou você se mudar para um dos quartos ao lado do dele. É bom saber, que você não poderá mais ficar se esfregando com esse aí a noite pelos corredores – Parkinson falou debochada, tentando irritar a filha do mestre de poções.

– Calada, sua cretina, senão vou me esquecer dos bons modos que minha avó me ensinou e vou acabar com você – Gina ameaçou aparentemente já perdendo a calma.

– Amiga calma! Não vá sujar suas mãos com pouca coisa, ela não merece a sua preocupação – Intrometeu-se Helen.

– Você tem razão, vamos Draco – Convidou à ruiva, já saindo do dormitório, sendo seguida pelo loiro.

Virginia estava tão possessa de raiva que precisava sair do salão comunal o mais breve possível, pois não sabia até quando iria segurar sua fúria de pular naquela safada e dá-lhe uma surra bem merecida, porque pelo jeito a primeira não serviu de nada, até parecia que a Parkinson gostava de apanhar. Estava caminhando tão apressada que nem observou que tinha se distanciado consideravelmente de seu namorado, somente notou quando saiu do salão comunal e encontrava-se no corredor que levava ao seu novo quarto, parou subitamente por alguns segundos e olhou para trás, enxergando Draco dando passadas longas para alcançá-la.

– Fique calma, Gina – Falou o loiro se aproximando de sua amada.

–Ela me deixa furiosa – Afirmou a ruiva.

– Pansy, já nasceu irritável, nem sei como fui me envolver com ela – Comentou sincero o sonserino.

– É que agora você está analisando de um ângulo diferente a situação e pensando com a cabeça de cima e com o coração – Sorriu irônica a ruiva, ao ver ele um pouco constrangido.

– Em partes você tem razão – Concordou meio-contrariado o loiro.

–Sei que você não gosta que eu fale assim, mas é verdade. Agora vamos, antes que fique tarde e eu leve um sermão do meu pai – Disse preocupada.

E assim o casal caminhou até o dormitório que ficava ao lado dos aposentos particulares do diretor da sonserina, ao chegarem ao local perto do novo quarto de Gina, eles encontram a porta semi-aberta. Ao ver isso a ruiva, ficou temerosa, pois já imaginava quem poderia estar a esperando, suspirou amedrontada e entrou no recinto sendo acompanhada por Draco que resolveu ficar em silêncio, visto que observou a tensão da namorada. A primeira coisa que observaram, foi o requinte do lugar, muito distante da simplicidade dos dormitórios coletivos das quatro casas, um tapete esverdeado cobria o chão indo até a cama, possuindo alguns poucos detalhes em prata, um sofá duplo ficava de fronte a uma pequena lareira. No canto esquerdo uma escrivaninha, uma cadeira, e um pequeno armário de livros e uma outra porta que levava ao banheiro, puderam deduzir ao verem Snape sair de lá.

– Já arrumei os encanamentos da banheira de hidromassagem que estavam com problema – Explicou o mestre de poções.

– É bom saber, assim não tomarei banho frio – Respondeu Gina, estranhando seu pai não questionar sua demora, deixando Malfoy um pouco surpreso também.

– Draco, obrigado por trazer as coisas de Virginia, agora deixe aí no canto e pode ir. Já está tarde – Gesticulou com a mão o professor de poções.

– Eu gostaria de ficar a sós com o meu namorado para nos despedirmos, prometo que não demoro mais de cinco minutos – Pediu a herdeira dos Snape, olhando seu amado colocando as malas num canto.

– Cinco minutos! Qualquer problema eu estarei em meu escritório – Severus cedeu aquele tempo contrariado, porém resolveu ser um pouco flexível, antes de sair do local encarou a filha e depois seu afilhado.

Vendo que seu pai já tinha os deixando a sós, Gina correu até Draco e se pendurou em seu pescoço para dar um longo beijo nele, que a enlaçou pela cintura a encostando mais perto de seu corpo e aprofundando o beijo. Somente se separaram quando estavam quase sem ar.

– Pensei que o padrinho iria dizer que não iria nos deixar sozinhos, eu acho isso tudo muito estranho – Confidenciou o loiro desconfiado.

– Talvez ele tenha aceitado o nosso namoro – A ruiva sussurrou esperançosa.

– Não sei, não coloco muita fé nisso – Malfoy disse sério e beijou Gina, para logo se afastar dela.

– Já vai? – Perguntou triste a sonserina.

– Vou, senão seu pai entra aqui e me tira a força – Murmurou o loiro antes de sair do quarto.

Enquanto isso, Snape adentrava em seu escritório muito desgostoso por ter cedido à vontade de sua filha. Encaminhou-se para a escrivaninha, cheia de pergaminhos de seus alunos, mas antes de sentar-se avistou sua coruja no poleiro muito inquieta, com um pergaminho amarrado na patinha. Aproximou-se e pegou o pedaço de papel e começou a ler a resposta de Molly.

-

_**Caro Snape,**_

_Estou muito bem, obrigado. Você me deixou muito preocupada com essa carta, espero que a Gina esteja bem, senão você vai ser ver comigo.. Irei até Hogwarts amanhã no horário combinado. Fico muito feliz, em poder conversar com minha filha._

_**Atenciosamente,**_

_**Molly Prewett – Mãe de Virginia**_

-

Severus terminou de ler a correspondência e foi sentar-se, imaginando como Molly estaria depois de tantos anos sem ter contato com ela. Tinha que se preparar para o encontro e matutar estrategicamente o que falaria para a mãe de sua filha.

-

**Continua..**

**-**

**-**

**Nota A:**_Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, fico muito feliz que estejam acompanhando a minha fic, muito obrigado. O próximo capítulo vai ser emocionante, a Gina e o Draco vão tornar mais séria à relação deles, do que já é. Molly vai conversar com Snape e depois com a filha entre outras coisas. Será que o Snape consegue convencer Molly a ficar do lado dele? Perdoem-me se tem algum erro, pois estou sem beta._

**-**

**Agradecimento:**_**Miaka, **__**Ginny Danae Malfoy**__**, Kaliope S. Black**__**, Madame Mistery**__**, Thaty, bruhluna, vaniii. Muito obrigada, pelos comentários de vocês, eles são muito importantes para mim. Fico muito feliz! Beijos!!**_


	15. Descobertas

**Capítulo 15: Descobertas**

**_**

**-**

Na manhã seguinte, Snape acordou extremamente cedo, pois não tinha conseguido dormir muito bem durante a noite, por culpa do mesmo pesadelo que tivera há dois anos atrás, que o fez ser contra o namoro de sua filha com Draco. Sabia que Gina era inteligente e esperta, mas estava apaixonada por Malfoy e com certeza mais cedo ou mais tarde se entregaria as investidas dele, somente implorava a Merlin que ela se precavesse. Poderia até aceitar o romance, se não fosse o pesadelo que o atormentava, fazendo lembrar do que aconteceu com sua tia Elysi Blackstir, que se deixou levar pela paixão e acabou sozinha com um filho para criar, não conseguindo depois nenhum casamento. Quando Molly viesse conversar com ele, contaria seu sonho e o que aconteceu com a irmã mais nova de sua mãe, não tentaria inventar desculpas esfarrapadas, contaria a verdade, talvez sendo sincero ela o ajudasse. Sentia-se muito confuso com tudo que o afligia, às vezes temia cometer um erro e fazer com que as coisas saíssem fora de controle.

Duas horas se passaram e finalmente o inicio das aulas se aproximava, para a felicidade do mestre de poções. Ele como sempre já estava pronto, para ir até o salão fazer o lanche matinal, mas antes precisava verificar se sua filha havia acordado, queria acompanhá-la até o salão. Chegando perto da porta da suíte de sua herdeira, bateu na madeira algumas vezes e esperou pela resposta da garota.

Gina estava adormecida, mergulhada num sonho delicioso, um pouco mais ousado envolvendo seu namorado, quando de repente um barulho insistente a fez acordar bruscamente.

– Quem é? – Gritou a ruiva frustrada.

– Sou eu, só vim lhe chamar para ir comigo até o salão principal, para comer algo antes da aula – Respondeu o professor de poções.

– Pode ir, que eu já vou – Falou se levantando.

– Eu espero – O mestre de poções retrucou seco.

A ruiva ao ouvir que ele iria esperá-la, bufou indignada, pois tinha planos de encontrar Draco pelo caminho e namorar um pouco antes das aulas começarem. Como não tinha outro jeito, resolveu acompanhar seu pai até o salão principal, pegou umas roupas em seu baú e correu até o banheiro tomar um banho ligeiro. Menos de dez minutos, Virginia já estava arrumada e com os materiais da aula em mãos, ao sair do dormitório encontrou seu pai de braços cruzados a encarando.

– Vamos! Porque daqui a pouco não conseguiremos chegar ao salão e fazer uma refeição decente – Resmungou o mestre de poções caminhando para fora das masmorras, sendo seguido por Gina.

– Pai, você já devia ter ido, eu não queria lhe fazer me esperar – Argumentou a herdeira dos Snape, andando logo atrás.

– Eu tenho os meus motivos que me fizeram aguardar sua demora. Não adianta perguntar o motivo da minha preocupação, porque não direi.

– Está bem, ultimamente você anda muito misterioso – Comentou a ruiva.

Snape fingiu que não escutou o último comentário e seguiu em rumo ao salão principal sem falar mais nenhuma palavra. Aquele silêncio que se fez presente durante os minutos que faltavam para chegar ao salão, deixou Gina muito desconfiada, pois seu pai nunca perdia a oportunidade de retrucar as explanações dela.

Enquanto isso, Draco já estava no salão principal sentado junto com seu amigo Blaise e bem longe de Pansy, que ficava o encarando.

– Draco, a Pansy não pára de lhe comer com os olhos – Sussurrou o moreno ao loiro.

– Eu sei, mas não quero mais nada com ela – Malfoy murmurou.

– Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde você iria deixar dela – Zabini cochichou.

– Quem iria querer compromisso sério com aquela mala sem alça? – Perguntou sem interesse.

– Quem sabe ficar com ela por uma noite não me tiraria pedaço – Sorriu o moreno.

– Eu não apostaria nisso se fosse você, vai por mim, quando ela gruda não larga mais - Afirmou o loiro.

De repente a conversa entre os dois amigos foi interrompida pela chegada de Gina no salão, pois Draco quando a viu começou a gesticular para que ela se sentasse ao seu lado.

– Desculpe a demora – A ruiva sussurrou antes de beijar seu namorado e provocar falatório entre todas as pessoas presentes no grande salão, especialmente dos alunos das outras casas. O gesto de carinho público do casal fez com que Snape bufasse furioso na mesa dos professores.

– Não olhem agora, mas o Snape está tentando se controlar para não vir aqui – Blaise avisou sério.

– Depois eu me entendo com ele – Cochichou Gina.

– Você acha que vou lhe deixar o enfrentar sozinha? – Questionou o loiro, acariciando o rosto da ruiva.

– Você que sabe! Se quiser enfrentar ele, garanto que no mínimo você vai levar dele é um cruciatus – Respondeu a herdeira dos Snape.

– Duvido, ele não vai querer ir para Azkaban, por causa de uma bobagem dessas – Malfoy falou temeroso.

– Eu não duvidaria se fosse você – Zabini interrompeu.

Rony ao ver toda aquela cena ficou furioso e começou a preparar-se para ir até a mesa da sonserina e dar uma surra em Draco, mas Hermione o segurou pelo braço impedindo o confronto. A garota olhou para o lado pensando que iria receber apoio de Harry, que até então permanecia calado, porém surpreendeu-se ao ver o olhar mortal que ele estava lançando em direção a mesa da sonserina, podia ver ciúmes no olhar do garoto. Bufou indignada e resolveu falar algo para quebrar aquele clima desagradável.

- Acho que ela não está nem aí para vocês – Confessou secamente.

- Qual é Hermione de que lado você está? – Replicou o ruivo.

– É tão óbvio que não vou responder, será que vocês são cegos que não enxergam que os dois estão apaixonados – Murmurou a intelectual do grupo.

– Não fale isso nem de brincadeira Hermione, ele não merece ela, ele não presta – Alterou-se o herói da grifinória.

– O pior cego é o que não quer ver, observem bem, que vão notar e dar razão ao que falo – Apontou para o casal.

Preocupado com o que presenciou no salão, Snape não estava de muito bom humor e quem ele fez sofrer com isso foi o segundo ano de poções, alunos da grifinória e lufa-lufa. Ele distribui tantas detenções e descontou demasiados pontos de ambas as casas, que deixou a diretora da grifinória possessa de raiva.

Durante o almoço, Draco e Gina estavam mais cuidadosos, pois já tinham ficado sabendo sobre o mau humor de Severus.

Após o almoço meio tenso, o tempo passou rápido no escritório do diretor da sonserina. Snape para esquecer um pouco o problema que o assolava resolveu se concentrar na correção dos trabalhos dos alunos. Para a sua alegria o horário do encontro com Molly não tardou a chegar, quando ele menos esperou o relógio badalou avisando que já eram quatro horas da tarde. Ansioso pela chegada de sua convidada, ordenou a um dos elfos domésticos que fosse buscar um bule de chá e duas xícaras.

Molly chegou apressada aos portões de Hogwarts, sendo recebida pelo zelador do castelo, que a acompanhou até as masmorras, estava nervosa, com uma sensação estranha que não a abandonava. De frente para a porta do escritório do diretor sonserino, a mãe de Gina bateu três vezes e esperou permissão para entrar, o que não demorou. Adentrando no local, notou Severus sentado em uma mesa redonda próxima a um balcão cheio de livros e pergaminhos rabiscados.

– Sente-se Molly juro que não vou te morder – Apontou para uma cadeira em frente a sua.

– Agora deu para fazer brincadeiras, isso é muito estranho – A ruiva puxou a cadeira e sentou em posição de alerta.

– Relaxe, aceita uma xícara de chá? – Ofereceu educadamente, descaracterizando suas normais atitudes.

– Sim, eu quero. Você está tão gentil, isso é estranho, vamos fale logo o que você quer – Puxou a xícara de chá para perto de si e o encarou.

– Só quero conversar um pouco sobre a nossa filha, isso é estranho para você? – Bufou indignado.

– Todos esses anos você me manteve longe da minha filha, você nunca me pediu opinião sobre como educar ela. Severus isso é muito estranho, você tem que concordar comigo – Ralhou um pouco alterada.

– Está certo, vou logo ao ponto, eu lhe trouxe aqui para conversar sobre o namoro da nossa filha com Draco Malfoy.

– O que? E você deixou? Você por acaso não sabe da fama dele de cafajeste? – Falou indignada.

– Controle-se mulher, eu também não aprovo esse namoro, por vários motivos, esse é apenas algum dos motivos – Explicou um pouco alterado.

– Então fale logo, que não tenho tempo a perder, preciso estar de volta ao restaurante antes das sete da noite e quero ver minha filha ainda hoje.

– Como falei antes, eu não quero a Gina junto com o Draco, porque temo pela vida social dela, não quero que ela acabe como minha tia, sozinha e com um filho para criar. As pessoas quando apaixonadas fazem besteira, não enxergam a verdade mesmo que ela esteja na frente delas.

– Conheci a história da sua tia, embora você ache que não, minha família também tinha uma vida financeira boa, somente depois que casei com Arthur não pude mais freqüentar a alta sociedade – Comentou com amargura na voz.

– Até que lhe fiz um favor, depois que você deixou dele, melhorou bastante, nem anda mais com roupas de segunda mão – Analisou friamente a situação.

– Não foi para isso que você me chamou aqui, vamos logo me diga o que quer – Exigiu impaciente.

– Quero que convença a nossa filha a largar o Draco.

– Oh! O senhor Snape pedindo ajuda é até irônico, eu que pensava que você conseguia tudo, agora precisa de minha ajuda para convencer nossa filha a largar o Malfoy filho, pois não está conseguindo sozinho – Cutucou irônica.

– Basta! Vai ou não me ajudar a salvar nossa filha? – Inquiriu angustiado.

– Verei o que vou fazer, mas quero que deixe por minha conta. Agora chame minha Gininha quero falar com ela, estou morrendo de saudades.

– Cumprirei a minha promessa, desde que cumpra a sua.

E assim, Snape foi chamar a sua filha, que estava saindo da última aula da tarde.

-

-

**Nota A:** Será que a Molly vai conseguir convencer a filha? De que maneira a Molly vai fazer a Gina desistir de Draco? Será que Gina vai desistir da pessoa que ela ama?

-

-

**Nota B**: Pessoal, desculpem a demora em atualizar, eu estava sem tempo e minha inspiração também não estava boa. Estou cheia de trabalhos na faculdade, mas espero que a próxima atualização não demore tanto tempo.

-

-

**Agradecimento****: ****Gaabii****, ****Vaamp Malfoy****, ****Mrs. Mandy Black****, ****Ginny Danae Malfoy****, cris, Thaty**** , ****Madame Mistery**** , vaniiiiii, ****bruhluna.****, ****Kaliope S. Black****, ****marycena****. Muito obrigada pelos comentários de vocês, eles são importantes para mim e fico muito feliz, beijos e desculpem a demora na atualização.**


End file.
